Milkovich
by orangemma
Summary: L'ignorance est un don, d'après la plupart des gens. Que se passe-t-il quand votre don est de voir ce que personne d'autres ne peut voir ? Etre le témoin de la guerre entre les anges et les démons n'est pas une mince affaire et pourtant il va falloir y prendre part. L'équilibre entre le bien et le mal ne tient plus qu'à un fil et les hommes sont ceux qui vont en payer le prix fort.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus sancti. Amen._ »

Les mots résonnent en boucle dans la pièce. Chacun essaye de maintenir du mieux qu'il le peut cette enfant qui se contorsionne sous leurs mains, enfant dont le visage n'a plus rien d'humain. Le mal s'est emparé d'elle, l'esprit malin essaye de profiter de l'innocence de cette fillette pour infiltrer notre monde.

« _Garo vicci narreti. Ton créateur n'est qu'une marionnette petit garçon, tu viendras bientôt pourrir avec nous en enfer et ce n'est pas lui qui pourra faire quoique ce soit contre ca !_ »

Le message est clairement destiné au jeune homme qui lui fait face et qui sermonne en boucle depuis plusieurs minutes, sa médaille de Saint Benoît appuyée contre le front du démon. Les yeux de l'exorciste se durcissent : les démons ne sont jamais fair-play et tendent toujours à titiller vos faiblesses. Il le sait très bien et ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'un d'entre eux essaye de le déstabiliser de cette façon. Ça n'a jamais marché, et Dieu lui est témoin que ça ne marchera jamais, à moins que leur but soit de vouloir retourner en enfer plus vite. Dans ces cas, oui, cela marche à merveille !

L'enfant continu à se tordre dans tous les sens, ses membres prenant des angles tellement inhumains que certains des autres hommes présents doivent fermer les yeux pour supporter l'horreur de la situation. L'entendre étant déjà suffisant pas besoin que la monstruosité soit également gravée dans leurs rétines, ils n'ont pas besoin de supporter ce poids qu'ils n'ont pas demandé. Pour lui c'est différent, il baigne dans l'immondicité au quotidien alors plus rien ne peut l'atteindre sur ce plan. Il a choisi ce chemin, par la force des choses certes mais ce fut son choix au final.

Un hurlement retenti, emplissant la pièce et étrangement il ne vient pas de l'être qui se débat sous lui. Continuant son exorcisme, il relève la tête pour voir la mère de la jeune fille sur le pas de porte, le visage en pleurs et emprunt d'une terreur qu'il n'a vu que de trop nombreuses fois. Plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ou qu'il n'aurait dû, il s'écrit :

« _Sortez la de là, putain ! J'ai dis de fermer cette putain de porte, c'est pas compliqué !_ »

Une des personnes de l'autre pièce attrape le bras de la pauvre mère et la sort de là, refermant la porte derrière elles. Ceci dura quelques secondes. Quelques secondes à peine qui détournèrent l'attention du jeune homme et permirent au démon de reprendre des forces. Sa rage augmenta, des membres craquèrent lui permettant de se libérer à moitié et de projeter l'exorciste au sol.

« - _Bordel, tenez la ! _

_On essaye,_ répondit dans un murmure un des hommes autour de lui.

_Alors essayez mieux, merde !_ » répliqua-t-il en reprenant position sur la fillette du mieux qu'il pu.

Un rire démoniaque éclata de la gorge de l'enfant : cette pourriture se moquait de lui et même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas un homme vertueux, son ego avait toujours été trop grand pour qu'il le contienne convenablement. Cette fois le démon avait tiré la bonne ficelle pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. Furieux il renforça sa poigne sur l'enfant et enfonça de nouveau sa médaille sur son front, avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Plus rien ne le perturba de reprendre son exorcisme, ni les mouvements saccadé sous son propre corps, ni les cris qui l'entouraient : il continua jusqu'à obtenir la réaction qu'il recherchait. Soudain le corps de l'enfant s'immobilisa, sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Le jeune homme stoppa son sermon et scruta les yeux qui lui faisait face. La lueur démoniaque diminuait peu à peu et il en profita pour murmurait à l'oreille du démon juste avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse complétement.

« _Dis à ton patron qu'il peut encore attendre avant de m'avoir. Mickey Milkovich n'est pas encore prêt à venir pourrir en enfer_ ».

* * *

**Notes:**

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce prologue. Cette fanfiction se base sur l'univers du film Constantine mais je vais faire au mieux pour ne pas copier/coller le film (même si j'adore ce film et que je ne sais pas encore trop où je vais mener ce récit).En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai revu le film récemment je n'ai pas pu m'empêché d'imaginer Mickey à la place de John Constantine et j'avais une grande envie de voir ceci se produire, alors voilà !  
J'espère que ce début vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Xo.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un sur Six

_Attention certains sujets abordés peuvent choqués les plus sensibles, tels que : __suicide, maladies mentales, violence, homosexualité, religion et phénomènes paranormaux._

**Chapitre 1 : Un sur six**

Avec trois frères et deux sœurs, Ian n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être unique, spécial. Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait était sa famille : leurs bien être, leurs opinions. Ce qui le concernait venait toujours au second plan, toujours. Depuis son enfance, Ian a toujours eu cette capacité à écouter, être là pour les autres et à s'oublier, toujours. Sans que sa fratrie ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il était le cœur et le ciment de cette famille qui n'avait jamais eu de chance dans la vie. Six enfants laissés à eux-même par un père alcoolique notoire et une mère mentalement malade enfermée en hôpital psychiatrique, voilà ce qui les forçait à se serrer les coudes et surtout qui poussait Ian a toujours être présent pour les autres, à être l'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer ou l'oreille tendue pour les écouter. Chacun avait son rôle dans la maison et Ian avait pris sur lui d'être celui sur qui toujours compter. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais anticipé en se choisissant ce rôle, c'est que le jour venu où il aurait lui même besoin d'aide sa famille ne serait pas forcément au rendez vous. Malgré leurs promesses.

Pourtant quand ceci arriva rien était différent par rapport à d'habitude : Fiona était au travail, Lip donnait un cours à domicile et Debbie jouait dehors avec Carl et Liam tandis qu'Ian était à l'étage, dans sa chambre à étudier des notions d'artillerie pour ses cours de préparation militaire. Le maniement d'arme était ce que le jeune homme préférait lire car tout était limpide, contrairement à toutes ces notions de géométries. Tenir une arme, la préparer, la nettoyer et même l'utiliser était comme une évidence pour lui, presque un moyen de se détendre. Le calme de milieu d'après midi de la maison était d'ailleurs son moment préféré pour ce genre de lecture : en silence il pouvait feuilleter ses manuels, laisser ses pensées divaguer sans se préoccuper de rien ni de personne. Ces moments étaient pour lui ses pauses dans son rôle de frère, ces rares moments étaient pour lui ou du moins où il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les autres. Cette fois là n'échappait pas à la règle. Allongé sur son lit ses yeux parcouraient les pages de son livre, s'égarant en direction de la fenêtre où le mouvement des nuages dans le ciel détournait son attention.

Ian fut soudainement ramené à la réalité par le fort bruit d'une porte qui claque à l'étage. Détournant la tête de la fenêtre pour la porte, il cria s'en prendre la peine de se lever :

« Carl ! Arrêtes de claquer les portes ! Fiona va encore gueuler si on doit en réparer une ! »

Sans attendre de réponse il replongea le nez dans son livre, pour le relever quelques secondes lorsqu'une deuxième porte claqua, cette fois-ci au rez-de-chaussé. Soupirant, il laissa tomber son livre sur son lit et se leva. Carl avait toujours été turbulent mais en général il écoutait quand on lui disait quelque chose. Apparemment cette généralité ne s'appliquait pas aujourd'hui au grand regret du jeune homme. Tandis qu'il descendait les quelques marches séparant les étages, il maugréa à son frère :

« Sérieux Carl ! Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? Fiona va criser si... »

Il se stoppa net dans sa phrase quand il arriva en bas des escaliers et constata que la cuisine était vide. Un coup d'œil rapide au salon lui indiqua que tout le bas de la maison était vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la maison et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à ses plus jeunes frères et sœur jouant dans le jardin. Voyant Ian sur le pas de la porte, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent dans leur jeu. Debbie lui offrit son habituel sourire avant de lui demander :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Les portes. C'est encore toi qui les claque ? Questionna Ian en regardant son jeune frère.

- Non, j'ai pas bougé de là ! »

Ian regarda Debbie qui hocha la tête pour valider les dires de Carl. Ian fronça de nouveau les sourcils : les claquements aurait pu être expliqué par de simples courant d'air... si seulement il y avait le moindre brin d'air. Or cela faisait plusieurs jours que Chicago croulait sous la canicule. Ian était prêt à capituler et à se dire qu'il avait peut être simplement rêvé avoir entendu des bruits quand il entendit de nouveau un claquement au moment où il allait rentrer dans la maison. Il se stoppa dans son mouvement, tendant l'oreille à l'affût mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut le rire de sa sœur qui avait repris son jeu avec Carl.

« Chut ! Ne faîtes pas de bruit et restez là quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qu'ils obéissaient, quand il s'agissait de se faire protéger les uns les autres les Gallagher se faisaient une confiance presque aveugle. Il rentra complètement dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible. Toujours aux aguets, il lança un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce à la recherche de ses différentes options en matière d'armes défensives. Leur batte devait être rangée à sa place mais par chance leur cuisine ne manquait pas de couteaux et Ian n'hésita pas à attraper un des couteaux à viande rangé dans son support sur le comptoir. Le manche ancré dans sa paume et la lame le long de son bras, typiquement une position défensive qu'il utilisait constamment lors de ses entraînements de combats à l'arme blanche, il avança à pas lent tout en cherchant à identifier une présence ou tout du moins un nouveau son inhabituel. Cette fois encore il ne trouva personne en bas et décida de jeter prudemment un œil à l'étage, juste au cas où. Tout aussi méthodiquement il grimpa les marches.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où il posa son pied sur le sol du premier étage qu'un nouvel événement se produit : de nouveau une porte claqua. Juste en face de lui, il vit la porte de sa propre chambre se refermer d'un seul coup. Sans réfléchir davantage il se précipita vers la pièce, ses muscles tendus, prêt à se battre au besoin. Il ouvrit la porte d'un seul geste tout en levant son bras qui tenait la lame devant lui mais à sa grande surprise cette pièce aussi était vide. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêver, il avait bel et bien vu de ses yeux cette porte bouger. Il n'était pas... non il n'était pas fou. Il n'était pas Monica, il n'inventait pas ce genre de chose. Tout en rabaissant le couteau il vérifia si rien avait changé dans la pièce, après tout il y avait bien quelque chose qui trahirait le fait que quelqu'un était passé par là. D'accord il était rassuré qu'aucun rôdeur ne se soit introduit dans sa maison et ne risque de s'en prendre à sa famille mais il était à deux doigts de préférer cette option que de croire qu'il commençait à perdre la tête.

Pourtant tout était à sa place et Ian soupira, résigné. Il allait redescendre ranger son arme de fortune et prévenir ses jeunes frères et sœur que tout était en ordre quand un courant d'air glacé le traversa soudainement, le figeant littéralement sur place. Comme si ses muscles étaient glacés, jusqu'à l'os. En dépit de toute volonté il ne parvient pas à émettre le moindre geste. A la place un rire éclata derrière lui, un rire qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait pu entendre de toute sa vie. Ça ne ressemblait en rien aux rires de Debbie quand il la chatouillait ou même à celui de Carl ou Lip quand ils riaient à une plaisanterie, non ce rire n'avait même pas l'air... humain. Un frisson parcouru le jeune homme : pour la première fois de sa vie il sentait la panique l'envahir. Il était pétrifié, n'avait aucun moyen de défendre. Pour se défendre contre quoi de toute façon ?

Peu à peu la pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui, ses mains tremblèrent de façon incontrôlable. Alors qu'il se débattait mentalement pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps tout ce qui en résultat fut l'accélération de sa respiration et la sensation que son environnement s'obscurcissait. Ce n'était pas une impression, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux refusaient de fonctionner normalement, sa tête commença à marteler. La pièce tourna de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête soudainement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur le sol, restant là un long moment avant que sa famille ne le retrouva dans cet état.

§

Ian ne put jamais expliquer ce qui c'était passer ce jour là. Principalement parce qu'il ne le savais pas vraiment lui même mais également parce qu'il sentait le regard incrédule de sa famille sur lui quand il tentait en vain de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ils ne comprenaient, n'essayer même pas de comprendre et mettait ça sur un manque d'hydratation ou de sucre ou de n'importe quelle excuse qu'ils avaient invoqué mais qu'Ian n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter car eux même n'avait pas pris la peine de l'écouter lui.

Le fait est que depuis cela, d'autres choses se produisirent. D'autres événements qu'Ian garda pour lui cette fois-ci. Des portes qui claquaient de nouveau sans raison, des frissons qui le parcouraient alors qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante, cette sensation d'être épier dans des moments où il était seul ou même ses murmures qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre. Il commençait à croire qu'il perdait la tête, que le soleil l'avait trop fort quand même ses rêves furent investit par des éléments étranges. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment des rêves, il pouvait ressentir tout ce qu'il voyait tout la peine et la douleur que son imaginaire produisait, son corps les subissait quitte à ce que ses muscles soient toujours douloureux au réveil. Ces nuits étaient agités, il voyait de plus en plus d'horreur, de membres inhumains, de cris qui semblaient venir d'outre tombe au point que plusieurs fois son entourage du venir le tirer de cette horreur en pleine nuit car il hurlait dans son sommeil et était trempé de sueur. Dans les moments où ces terreurs le laissaient en paix, des rêves en apparence anodins venaient prendre place. Si dans un premier temps cela soulageait Ian et lui permettait de retrouver un tant soit peu de sommeil, ceci prit rapidement une autre tournure quand il se rendit compte que chacun de ces rêves se produisait dans la réalité et ce, quelques temps à peine après qu'il l'ait rêvé.

Dès lors, il en était persuadé : il perdait totalement la tête. Il était bel et bien le fils à sa mère, il était bel et bien aussi foutu que Monica. Cette pensée seule le rongeait. Il était habitué à la maladie mentale de sa mère, depuis son enfance ça avait toujours été comme ça : une suite de hauts et de bas encore et encore. Ça n'avait jamais été facile a supporté mais avec le temps toute la famille était passé outre, laissant presque leur mère se débrouiller seule jusqu'au jour où elle n'en avait plus était capable. Les Gallagher ont toujours eu comme principe de ne compter que sur eux même, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, de se faire suivre ou quoique ce soit pourtant retrouver leur mère au milieu de la cuisine, les veines entaillées presque jusqu'à l'os avait chamboulé tous leurs principes et les avait mené à la faire interner. Pas que dans le passé elle ait été une mère exemplaire de toute façon. Jamais présente au sens figuré, son absence au sens propre n'allait pas faire de différence dans leurs vies.

En dehors des quelques questions occasionnelles de Carl, ce fut la dernière fois que le sujet de leur mère fut mis sur le tapis. Personne n'en parlait jamais, personne ne voulait ou peut être n'osait le faire. Dans cette situation, Ian s'imaginait mal parlait de son mal être de ressembler à sa mère à Lip ou Fiona. Ils le regardaient avec déjà assez d'inquiétudes à chaque fois qu'ils le réveillaient de ses cauchemars, pas la peine de leur avouer que ceci n'était que la partie immergé de l'iceberg qui venait de chambouler sa vie.

Toutes ses pensées commençait pourtant à le ronger et pour la première fois de sa vie Ian ressenti le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'être écouter et conseiller. Après avoir à maintes reprises tenter de se convaincre de parler à Lip ou Fiona, il se retrouvait en cet après midi caniculaire devant la porte de l'église Sainte Hedwige. Pas que la religion soit quelque chose à laquelle il ait jamais accordé de l'attention mais il avait toujours entendu parler de la capacité d'écoute des prêtres. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait vu dans les films parce que sa réalité ressemblait plus au pervers prêtre Peter de l'église Saint Timothée à côté de chez lui mais il était prêt à donner une deuxième chance aux hommes d'Église vu sa situation. Puis il n'avait plus l'âge d'être enfant de chœur alors qu'est ce qu'il risquait à mettre les pieds dans cette église ?

En dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire pour se rassurer, Ian n'était pas franchement à l'aise. Les grands murs de pierres ornée de vitraux, les longues rangées de banc en bois brut, tout était austère et froid et lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Il avisa vers le fond de la bâtisse une sorte de petite cabine avec des rideaux de chaque coté et présuma qu'il s'agissait du confessionnal. L'un des rideaux était ouvert tandis que l'autre était fermé, une paires de pieds dépassant de celui-ci, indiquant que l'espace était déjà occupé. Ian alla de l'autre coté et tira le rideau derrière lui. Ce qui semblait être le siège à ses pieds avait une étrange forme, sûrement pour inviter les fidèles à se mettre à genoux mais Ian ne put se résoudre à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et s'assit du mieux qu'il put sur l'objet pour attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il ne savait pas bien. Sûrement que la petite fenêtre grillagé face à lui s'ouvre. Alors il attendit, ce qui lui parut une éternité avec que finalement un panneau de bois coulisse et laisse entrevoir un visage de l'autre côté.

« - Bonjour mon enfant et bienvenue dans cette Église. C'est la première fois que je te vois parmi nous, je me trompe ?

- Bonjour mon père. En effet j'habite plus près de Saint Timothée, mon père.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Pardonnez moi, parce que j'ai péché... ? Répondit Ian d'une voix qui trahissait son incertitude quant à la marche à suivre.

- C'est la première fois ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Dans le sens où j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de faire comme dans les films, on peut dire ça mais ce n'est pas l'important Dieu aime tous ces enfants peu importe leurs erreurs du moment qu'ils les reconnaissent. Alors qu'est ce qu'un jeune homme comme toi peut vouloir confesser ?

- Il les aime tous, hein ? Même ceux qui doivent brûler en enfer selon la Bible ? Répliqua le jeune Gallagher plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Corriges moi si je me trompes : gay, n'est ce pas ?

- Vous allez me dire que je peux racheter mon âme si je prie assez ? Demanda Ian sarcastique

- Tu peux prier autant que tu veux mon enfant, je te l'ai dis Dieu nous aime tous mais au moins je comprends mieux tes réactions face à la religion, au fait que ce soit la première fois que tu mettes les pieds dans une église dans un acte de foi. On ne va pas là où on ne se sent pas la bien venu.

- Les prêtres peuvent être gay ?

- Si on se fit au fait que la plupart des gens imaginent Dieu comme un homme et que je lui dédie ma vie... on peut voir ça comme ça. Peu importe qui on aime, on aime une personne et le reste n'est qu'une question d'accessoire. C'est ma façon de voir la religion.

- Ok, alors je change ma question : vous êtes vraiment prêtre ? »

Face à l'incrédulité de sa question, un léger rire échappa de l'homme d'église.

« - Soyons sérieux, tu n'es pas venu me parler du droit des gay chez les catholiques ? Si malgré ton aversion envers l'ordre religieux tu es ici, c'est que tu dois nous voir comme ta dernière option pour soulager ton âme. Alors je t'écoutes.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop, commença Ian, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de parler même si je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Depuis quand as tu ce besoin de parler sans trouver personne vers qui te tourner.

- Depuis, Ian déglutit à la pensée de ce souvenir, l'autre jour où un truc étrange c'est passé. Enfin ça m'a paru étrange mais peut être que ma famille a raison et qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre. Peut être que je me monte juste la tête, ou que je la perds comme Monica...

- Monica ?

- Ma mère...

- Bien que je pense qu'il faudrait approfondir ce sujet, parles moi plutôt de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'est ça le soucis, soupira Ian, je... je suis pas trop sur de savoir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu et d'avoir entendu des choses qui n'étaient pas vraiment là. Ce frisson qui m'a parcourut, ça m'a littéralement glacé, figé sur place puis trou noir, j'ai perdu connaissance. Depuis ça, j'ai l'impression que ça continue, qu'on m'observe, que j'entends des chuchotements même quand je suis seul. Je perds la tête, hein ?

- Dis moi, commença le prêtre et Ian pouvait voir à travers la grille qu'il fronçait les sourcils soucieux, ta mère – Monica ? - tu dis que tu perds la tête comme elle mais es tu sûr qu'elle soit folle ?

- Pourquoi l'aurait – on placé dans un asi... un centre spécialisé sinon ?

- Mais avec ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui, en es-tu sûr ?

- Que... quel est le rapport ?

- Disons que je suis un homme de foi à l'esprit très ouvert. Pas uniquement dans le fait que selon il ne faut pas suivre ce qui est dit dans la Bible à la lettre mais aussi dans le fait que, ce qu'on peut y lire, peut aussi être vrai. La ligne est mince je sais, mais je pense que certaines choses nous échappe et que les personnes qu'on pense folles, ont elles accès à ces choses, cette dimension ou je ne sais pas comment appeler ça.

- Comme... une sorte de médium ou genre ?

- En quelques sorte, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres il continua, c'est à moi de passer pour le fou maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ian le fixa sans répondre, malgré la grille entre eux, leurs yeux rentrèrent en contact et sans savoir pourquoi ce qu'il venait d'entendre faisait écho en lui, comme si cela donnait un certain sens à ses ressentis des derniers jours. Le prêtre repris :

« - Tu es venu ici parce que tu n'as trouvé personne dans ta famille pour t'écouter mais peut être que tu n'avais pas bien fait le tour. Il y a peut être quelqu'un qui pourrait t'écouter, te comprendre ou que toi tu pourrais écouter et voir différemment. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une proposition. Au final c'est ton choix.

- Je vais y penser. » murmura Ian, plus pensif qu'il ne l'était en arrivant.

§

Après sa visite à Sainte Hedwige, Ian passa plusieurs jours à tourner et retourner la conversation qu'il avait pu avoir avec le prêtre et à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits sans dormir et pas uniquement à cause de ses cauchemars. Jusqu'alors il avait toujours vu la situation comme lui devenant aussi fou allié que sa mère, mais maintenant il commençait à envisager que peut être – **peut être** – il y avait des choses sur sa mère qu'il ignorait. Des choses qu'il devait éclaircir pour peut être mieux comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

C'est ainsi qu'après cinq jours de grande et intense réflexion, il prit la décision d'aller voir sa mère. Décision qu'il prit sans prévenir aucun de ses frères et sœurs. Il prit même le parti de mentir sur ses activités : pour sa famille, il travaillait au Kash'n'Grab tandis qu'il avait prévu d'exceptionnellement poser un jour de congé que Linda, sa patronne, lui avait accordé. Alibi mis en place, il était maintenant dans le L en route pour la clinique Alton. Il jouait nerveusement avec les petites peaux autour de son ongle du pouce, ses cuisses sautillant frénétiquement, quand il entendit le nom de son arrêt résonnait dans les hauts parleur du métro. Sursautant presque, il se leva d'un bond et descendit sur le quai prenant la direction de la clinique.

Dans son souvenir, le chemin a parcouru été plus long pourtant au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il était devant un énorme portail forgé. Il le fixa intensément, prêt à faire demi tour au dernier moment mais finit par la pousser et par pénétrer dans l'établissement. Le plus long fut de mettre la main sur quelqu'un à l'accueil, de lui expliquer qui il était et qui il venait voir. Après avoir prouver à un nombre improbable de personnes en blouse blanche qu'il était bien Ian Gallagher, il était finalement assis sur une chaise, à une des quelques tables installées dans la pièce commune.

Plus le temps passé, plus Ian commençait à douter que venir voir Monica soit réellement une bonne idée. Il avait toujours eu une relation compliqué avec sa mère et il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle. Il était assez vieux pour lui en vouloir plus que Debbie ou Carl mais un lien particulier, quelque chose qu'il ne saurait identifier le pousser à vouloir l'avoir dans sa vie plus que Fiona ou Lip ne l'aurait voulut. Rien n'était blanc ou noir dans la vie et sa relation avec Monica était un exemple concret.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand une porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Ian se leva d'un bond et se tourna pour faire face à l'infirmier qui venait de rentrer, une femme blonde sur ses talons : Monica. Elle était plus petite que dans son souvenir ou alors c'était seulement lui qui avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le seule chose qui frappa réellement Ian fut les yeux de sa mère qui se mirent à briller quand elle posa son regard sur son fils, un sourire se dessinant légèrement sur ses lèvres. Si l'espace d'une seconde le jeune homme pouvait tout mettre de coté et être honnête, alors il reconnaîtrait que, oui, sa mère était une belle femme. Quand elle ne devenait pas une épave, évidement.

Monica s'avança timidement tandis qu'Ian essuya rapidement ses mains moites sur son jean. Ils s'installèrent face à face sur leur chaise et l'infirmier s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« - Salut, dit timidement Ian ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

- Bonjour mon grand ! Qu'est ce que tu as changé... tu es si beau ! S'exclama Monica en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de son fils. Comment tu vas ?

- C'est toi qui demanda ça ? Répliqua Ian laissant échapper un léger rire nerveux. C'est plutôt ironique...

- Je savais que tu viendrais. Je le savais que c'était toi quand on m'a dit que j'avais une visite. Ça ne pouvait être que toi... Je le savais. Je sais quand mon bébé ne vas pas bien... »

La prise de sa main fut plus ferme sur celle du jeune homme et lorsqu'elle chercha son regard, tout ce qu'elle vit fut le regard triste et blessé de son fils. Ian n'avait pas eu le courage de cacher sa détresse, a quoi bon vu qu'elle avait raison : d'une manière ou d'une autre elle savait toujours quand il allait mal, que quelque chose n'allait pas comme si... Ian secoua la tête et libéra sa main de celle de sa mère : d'accord il était là pour avoir des réponses mais cette idée était tout simplement surréaliste. Totalement folle.

« - Dis moi chéri... supplia Monica

- Comment... commença Ian mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge, incapable de formuler sa question. Il respira un bon coup avant de reprendre : Comment tu pouvais le savoir ? C'est complètement fou !

- Ça a commencé ? Je l'ai senti. C'est froid... continua Monica, le regard ailleurs. Ça donne des frissons mais ça ira, tu es fort. Tellement fort mon chéri.

- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Ian cherchant une réponse rationnelle à sa mère qui commençait à délirer.

- C'est les voix ! Il te le faut pour te protéger ! S'exclama Monica perdant tout sens logique. Elle agrippa soudainement les mains d'Ian avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas : Ils ne m'auront pas comme ça tu sais, alors ils vont venir chercher celui qui est comme moi mais tu peux éviter ça... C'est une petite souris qui me l'a dit. Une toute petite souris... Non ! Un rat ! Un vilain rat et ils ne l'aiment pas ! Ils veulent la petite souris, il veulent jouer avec. Elle est toute petite... elle leur file entre les doigts ! Pas content, non ils lui en veulent, il la déteste ! Ils veulent le rat... le.. la.. la souris... Mi... Mi.. Mimi.. C'est une souris tu sais ? Comme quand t'étais petit, tu te souviens de la souris? Elle tourne et elle fait coucou sur son char ? Tin tin.. tin tin tin..., commença a chantonner une musique qu'Ian savait avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

- C'est.. tu parles de Disney ? De Mickey... Mouse ?

- C'est lui.. c'est lui la souris ! Tu dois le trouver... sinon ils vont te trouver mon chéri. Il n 'y en a qu'un sur six comme toi. Tu dois te cacher mon bébé... Laissez moi ! Cria soudain Monica en lâchant Ian et en retournant soudainement la table entre eux : Ne le touchez pas ! »

Ian recula sur sa chaise, surpris tandis qu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'infirmier pour venir s'occuper de Monica. Celle-ci commença à se débattre, hurlant encore et encore à des personnes qui ne semblait pas présentes et occasionnellement à son fils « d'aller le trouver, de se cacher ». D'autres membres du personnel pénétrèrent dans la pièce afin de maîtriser Monica. Une infirmière s'approcha d'Ian, totalement perdu, et le prit gentiment par le bras, l'invitant à quitter la pièce. Ce qu'il fit, sans se faire prier.

Rapidement il reprit la direction de la maison, encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était à l'arrivée. Il avait voulu des réponses, savoir si des choses aussi étranges existaient, qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette situation et qu'on pouvait l'écouter sans le prendre pour un fou. La vérité était autre:sa mère était cinglé malgré des choses troublantes qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Sa folie voulait que des personnes soient après lui, qu'il doive trouver Mickey Mouse pour se cacher et rester en sécurité. Ses troubles mentaux avaient définitivement touché le fond mais le fait qu'elle sache pour les voix, les frissons et surtout que depuis son enfance elle sente toujours sa douleur le perturbait au plus au point.

Ian tourna et retourna dans son esprit sur tout le trajet du retour. Une fois chez lui il ne parvient pas à mettre cette histoire de côté et passa la soirée à écouter distraitement ses frères et sœurs, se déplaçant plus par habitude qu'autres chose, son esprit emplit par sa visite à Monica. Même une fois couché, il lui fallut se tourner de nombreuses fois dans son lit avant de finalement céder à l'appel de Morphée, enfin fatigué d'avoir surmené son intellect.

§

Un long couloir sombre, a peine éclairé par les lumières de la nuit qui filtraient par les fenêtres. Malgré l'obscurité, Ian reconnaissait ce long corridor d'un blanc immaculé : c'était celui d'Alton mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment il était arrivé là. Il avançait à pas feutrés cherchant une raison de sa présence quand il entendit soudain sa voix s'élever à une dizaine de mètres de là où il se trouvait :

« - Vous pensiez que j'allais vous aider peut être. Vous faîtes erreur et ne comptez pas sur lui non plus, il est trop malin pour se faire avoir ! »

Monica. La voix de sa mère était la seule chose qu'il percevait, comme si tout le bâtiment avait été déserté par tout le monde excepté eux. Instinctivement les pas d'Ian le guidèrent en direction de là où provenait la voix. Il fallait qu'il aille la voir, le sentiment urgent de la rejoindre lui fit presser le pas. Il courait presque quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de sa mère.

« - Je préfère encore être perdue que de vous laisser m'avoir. Je ne peux pas vous arrêter mais je peux vous ralentir. Il vous arrêtera lui ! Il le protégera et vous renverra là où est votre place abominations ! »

Un rire inhumain s'éleva peu de temps après. Un rire comme Ian n'en avait entendu que dans ses pires cauchemars et généralement cela ne présageait rien qui vaille. Un grand fracas retentit soudain, accentué par le silence qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Ian accéléra alors, courant maintenant à en perdre haleine et pourtant la porte ne semblait pas se rapprocher, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer. Ses poumons étaient en feux, les muscles de ses cuisses étaient douloureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été malgré toutes ses heures d'entraînement mais Ian tenu bon, serrant la mâchoire pour supporter la douleur.

La porte était enfin à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il lutta de toutes ses forces et finit par atteindre la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva face à une image qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à voir. Face à lui se trouver le corps inerte de sa mère, pendue par un drap au plafond et sa robe de nuit en lambeaux comme si un animal venait de l'attaquer. Il eut a peine le temps de voir deux « M » sanglant gravés dans l'avant bras de sa mère avant que l'obscurité le gagne soudainement.

Ian se releva d'un bon, totalement désorienté et scruta autour de lui pour se repérer : un coup d'œil rapide lui permis d'identifier sa chambre et qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. La présence de Fiona à ses côtés lui confirma qu'il avait encore cauchemardé et qu'elle avait sûrement dû se lever pour venir le réveiller et le calmer. Il s'en voulait de faire subir ça à sa famille, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer à ce rêve là et il ne ressemblait en rien à ce dont il avait pu rêver jusque là.

« - Désolé, marmonna Ian à Fiona, je voulais pas te réveiller.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda sa sœur soucieuse, tu ne m'as pas réveillée. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

- Je.. j'ai pas crier ou quoi ? Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

- C'est moi qui venait te réveiller mais si ça va pas, je pense que ça peut attendre demain matin... ça fera pas une grande différence.

- Quoi ?! Non, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Ian cherchant instinctivement la présence de ses jeunes frères dans la chambre.

- Monica... » murmura Fiona détournant légèrement le regard.

Ian se raidit au nom de sa mère et ce, notamment à cause du cauchemar qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur d'entendre la suite. De peur d'entendre ce qu'inconsciemment il savait déjà mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il brisa le silence :

« - Quoi 'Monica' ? Dit-il lentement pour empêcher sa voix de trembler

- Ils viennent de la retrouver. Elle... elle s'est suicidée. »

* * *

Voilà enfin le (vrai) premier chapitre. Je me suis surprise moi même à le faire centrer sur Ian alors que la fic porte le nom de Mickey... Bref. Mis en place en douceur, j'espère que cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !  
Xo. Orangemma.


	3. Chapitre 2 : M-I-L-K-O-V-I-C-H

**Chapitre 2 : M-I-L-K-O-V-I-C-H**

Sept heure du matin, le soleil commençait à se lever sur Chicago. Du moins c'est ce qu'Ian pensait car aucune lumière naturelle n'arrivait à parvenir jusqu'au sous sol de l'hôpital. Il était assis sur un banc depuis bientôt une demi heure à fixer la porte face à lui où le mot « Morgue » s'étalait en grosses lettres dorées. Peu importe la douleur de ses muscles endoloris à force d'être immobile sur son siège, peu importe les aller-retours des employés qui le regardaient avec une lueur de pitié dans le regard, peu importe qu'il perde son temps : il était décidé à rester là jusqu'à ce que le médecin l'autorise à rentrer. De toute façon il préférait encore rester là, seul et à pouvoir réfléchir en paix, que de rentrer à la maison et de faire face à la pagaille qu'avait provoqué les événements de cette nuit.

§

_« - Ils viennent de la retrouver. Elle... elle s'est suicidée. »_

_Ian n'avait pas su quoi répondre à la nouvelle de sa sœur. La seule réaction qu'il avait eut, avait été d'attraper son bras et de la fixer intensément. Il devait rêver encore, c'était la seule chose possible. Son esprit ne pouvait pas être aussi tordu. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses mains se mettre à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, et il détestait cette sensation. Fiona baissa les yeux sur la main de son frère avant de les relever et de croiser leurs regards._

_« - Hé ! Ça va allait ?! Demanda-t-elle inquiète_

_- Comment..., commença Ian mais le reste des mots resta bloqué dans sa gorge, comme si prononcé à voix haute le mot rendait la situation plus réel._

_- On parlera de ça plus tard, d'accord ? Tu es en état de choc, je savais que j'aurais dû attendre demain..._

_- Non ! S'exclama Ian un peu trop fort et les deux se figèrent écoutant si l'un de leurs jeunes frères avait été réveillé. Face aux ronflements de Carl, Ian reprit plus doucement cette fois ci : Non tu as bien fait... mais dis moi comment..._

_T- u es sûr ? Demanda Fiona. Devant le regard suppliant d'Ian elle soupira : D'accord, mais on va parler de ça en bas. J'ai prévenu Lip : il doit être en bas. Viens on va le rejoindre. » dit elle en prenant gentiment la main de son petit frère._

_Ian se leva et la suivit sans résistance. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut en être incapable à cause de ses jambes plus molles que du coton mais à son grand étonnement ses muscles réagirent comme à leur habitude. Comme s'il était sur pilote automatique, il laissa sa sœur le guider hors de la chambre et l'entraîner dans les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, la tête complètement vide de toute pensée._

_Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la dernière marche, il vit que le salon était vide. Machinalement, il imita Fiona et tourna sa tête en direction de la cuisine où il aperçu son frère aîné assis au comptoir, une bouteille de bière à la main. Tout en le rejoignant, Fiona lâcha sa main et faisant un signe de tête en direction de la bouteille, s'adressa à Lip :_

_« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment ?_

_- Il est bien 17 heures quelques part, répondit Lip d'un ton las, et puis si maintenant c'est pas le moment, je vois pas quand ça peut l'être. »_

_Fiona soupira mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire sur le sujet. Ian, quant à lui, laissa ses pieds le diriger jusqu'au siège à côté de son frère et se laissa tomber dessus, toujours incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente comme s'il était prisonnier d'un brouillard dont il était le seul à sentir la présence. Fiona s'accouda sur le comptoir, face à eux et le regarda avec inquiétude :_

_« - Vous allez tenir le coup ? Je sais que j'aurai dû attendre demain mais..._

_- C'est pas comme si Monica en avait vraiment eu affaire de nous de toute façon, la coupa Lip, je vois même pas en quoi ça nous concerne._

_- Et bien..., soupira Fiona, il faut que quelqu'un aille reconnaître le corps »_

_Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Lip tandis qu'Ian se sentit de nouveau connecté à la réalité, comme si son cerveau se remettait à fonctionner normalement. Il attrapa la bouteille de Lip et but une rasade d'alcool goulûment. Son frère n'émit aucune résistance et le laissa faire, préférant rapporter son attention sur ce que venait de leur apprendre leur sœur aînée._

_« - Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Pourquoi faire de toute façon, ils savaient bien que c'est elle s'ils t'ont appelé ?_

_- C'est plus compliqué Lip. Comme c'est une institution, ils ont besoin d'une validation de la famille pour son identité. Histoire de vérifier qu'ils ce soient pas trompés de patient ou une connerie comme ça._

_- Super, maugréa Lip en récupérant sa bouteille des mains d'Ian. T'as qu'à envoyer Franck faire ça, qu'il serve à quelque chose pour une fois._

_- Franck ? Il irait même pas reconnaître sa propre mère si on lui demandait. Non on va devoir s'y coller. C'est pour ça que je vous ai réveillé. Il va falloir s'organiser avec les petits. Je suis censée bosser demain matin à l'heure où je dois aller à la morgue mais je pense qu'ils peuvent comprendre au boulot que je m'absente une heure. A moins qu'un de vous aie le temps de me couvrir ? A savoir qu'il faut aussi s'occuper de préparer Liam et d'emmener Debbie et Carl à l'école..._

_- Quelle merde, râla Lip._

_- J'irai à ta place » déclara soudainement Ian._

_C'était les premiers mots qu'il disait depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit à l'étage et ça n'avait pas échappé à Lip et Fiona qui avaient tous les deux tournés la tête, surpris de sa soudaine contribution à la conversation. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de sa sœur et ça lui suffit pour savoir qu'il avait fait le bon choix. D'accord il avait parlé de façon impulsif, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer mais voir qu'il était de nouveau utile à sa famille lui suffisait pour savoir qu'il avait repris sa place dans la famille. Que tout était de nouveau normal, dans un sens._

_« -C'est gentil Ian, répondit Fiona. Demain je dois faire les chambre du motel Arizona avec Vee, on a prévu de partir à..._

_- Je parlais de Monica, coupa sèchement Ian. A quelle heure je dois aller à la morgue ?_

_- Non, tu n'as pas à y aller toi. Je m'en occupe._

_- Quelle heure ? » répéta simplement Ian._

_Fiona fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ian insistait pour aller à la morgue. Honnêtement Ian n'aurait pas su l'expliquer non plus mais il savait qu'il devait s'y rendre. Enfin, peut être le fait qu'il ait rêvé de sa mort en soit la raison, à moins que ce soit le fait qu'il soit allé la voir la veille qu'elle se donne la mort. Dans un sens il se sentait responsable, c'était idiot et il le savait mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose._

_Ce fut finalement Lip qui brisa le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer, ainsi que le court des pensées d'Ian :_

_« - Pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller ? C'est pas comme si Monica avait déjà eu la moindre attention pour nous ! _

_- Tu peux pas comprendre._

_- Essayes pour voir, répliqua Lip_

_- Lip, sermonna Fiona_

_- Non qu'il me dise ce que cette folle alliée a pu faire pour mériter qu'on la traite avec le respect qu'on accorde à une mère. Ce qu'elle a jamais été soit dit en passant._

_- Si tu te regardais moins le nombril, siffla Ian_

_- Et bien quoi ? Je verrais qu'elle est formidable ? Qu'elle a nous a chié des arc en ciel durant toute notre enfance ? _

_- Les garçons, ça suffit, tenta de tempérer Fiona sentant la discussion s'envenimer._

_- Bouh, pauvre Philip qui n'a pas eu sa maman ! S'exclama Ian en se levant de sa chaise. C'est sur que tout tourne autour de ça et pas du fait que peut être pour une fois il s'agit de moi et de ce que je veux. Du fait qu'elle ait été la seule à m'écouter et à faire attention à moi, au fait que j'ai l'impression de devenir comme elle, complètement fou. Ça t'as pas traversé l'esprit, non ?_

_- Ian... commença Fiona doucement, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis? Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler, tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi._

_- Et tu m'as demandé comment j'allais récemment? Depuis l'autre jour où j'ai perdu connaissance vous éviter tous le sujet, vous m'entendez hurler dans mon sommeil mais ça vous pose pas plus de problème ?Je te jure Fi, j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête et que tout le monde s'en tape !_

_- Ian tu..._

_- "Tu" quoi ? Manque de sommeil ? De magnésium ? Quelle connerie tu veux me sortir ? J'entends des voix Fi ! Des putains de voix ! Comme Monica et je vois des choses, des choses qui ne sont pas là. Et si tu cherche encore une raison logique... alors dis moi que Monica n'est pas morte en se pendant avec un drap au milieu de sa chambre. Parce que ça m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit le cas._

_- Comment..., dit Fiona en ouvrant de grand yeux surpris, tu le sais comment ? Je ne t'ai pas répondu tout à l'heure._

_- C'est ce que je te dis Fiona, je vois des choses ou j'en rêve pour ce coup ci mais tout le monde s'en tape. Tu sais quoi, continua Ian s'en prendre la peine d'attendre la réponse de sa sœur et attrapant sa veste sur le porte manteau près de la porte arrière, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air là, j'irais direct à la morgue pas besoin de t'embêter avec ça »_

_Et sans attendre de réponse il enfila sa veste et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il était déjà au coin de la rue quand il entendit Fiona hurler son prénom mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et préféra accélérer le pas afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et sa famille. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce, plus que jamais. _

§

C'est comme ça qu'il avait fait trois fois le tour du quartier avant de prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Il était arrivé vers six heure, avait serpenté dans les couloirs un moment à la recherche de la morgue. Il avait fini par demander son chemin à une infirmière, fatigué de tourner en rond. Après avoir traversé encore quelques couloirs et descendu une paires de marches, il avait enfin trouvé l'accueil de la morgue et parlé à la secrétaire qui lui avait indiqué le banc où il se trouvait maintenant, précisant que le médecin viendrait le chercher le moment venu.

Alors il était là : assis et réfléchissant, à défaut que son tour au grand air lui est vidé l'esprit. Il allait profitait de ce moment seul pour poser les choses, les événements des derniers jours même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre, il allait au moins essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Il posa calmement les mains sur ses cuisses, ferma les yeux, et pris de grandes inspirations afin de se détendre le plus possible. Toujours les paupières closes, il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours : les voix qu'il pouvait entendre, la sensation qu'il avait quelques fois de ne pas être seul et ses rêves plus ou moins perturbant en fonction des moments. S'il décidait de partir de l'hypothèse que sa mère n'était pas vraiment folle, il devait concéder le fait qu'elle parlait à des personnes qui ne semblait pas là. Comme si elle aussi entendait des voix. De plus, il fallait qu'il commence à s'avouer que le fait que ses rêves se réalisent ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Pas quand cela se produisait à chaque fois. Qu'avait dit le prêtre à ce sujet ? Que des choses pouvait échapper à la plupart des gens mais que d'autres y étaient sensibles ? Qu'il ne fallait pas suivre la Bible à la lettre mais que certaines choses étaient possibles ? De quoi parlait il ? Tout ce dont Ian pouvait se souvenir de ses notions que catéchisme était que la Bible parlait de Dieu, de Bien, de Mal, d'anges et de démons mais même si certains de ces cauchemars semblaient diaboliques, tout cela semblait irréel au jeune homme. Il fallait trouver autre chose, quelqu'un d'autres pour l'aider à mettre encore un peu d'ordre là dedans.

Ian avait pris la décision de retourner à Sainte Hedwige quand la porte face à lui s'ouvrit soudain sur un homme en blouse blanche et un calepin dans une main. Jetant un œil sur ses notes , il rapporta son attention sur Ian :

« - Bonjour, vous devez être là pour Madame Gallagher ? Ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous étiez son fils ?

- Oui, répondit Ian en se levant et en lui tendant sa main, Ian Gallagher.

- Enchanté, dit le médecin en lui serrant la main, et désolé de vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances. Je vous laisse me suivre. »

Sans plus de cérémonie il tourna les talons et retourna dans la pièce d'où il venait, Ian le suivit en traînant les pieds. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il savait qu'il allait devoir voir le corps de sa mère nue et inerte sur une table médicale et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à chasser l'idée que tout cela restait irréel. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il se sentait face à tout cela.

Le médecin s'arrêta devant un mur comprenant différentes petites portes, comme Ian en avait vu dans les films. Comme dans les fictions, il savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière ses portes et un frisson le parcourut. Sans faire attention à lui, le médecin regarda de nouveau son calepin avant de la jeter sur la table la plus proche et d'ouvrir l'une des portes face à lui. Il attrapa une poignée et fit glisser un panneau métallique en dehors de ce qu'on pourrait assimiler à un congélateur pour corps humain. L'analogie fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme, comparer un être humain -même mort- à un morceau de viande le dérangait au plus au point et pourtant c'est ce qui semblait le plus juste.

Une fois le panneau entièrement sorti, Ian pu distinguer une forme sous un drap. Le médecin releva son attention vers lui, un léger sourire de compassion sur les lèvres.

« - Prenez votre temps, dit il gentiment, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile en général. Je vais vous laisser lever le drap pour l'identifier quand vous vous sentirez prêt, d'accord ? »

Ian hocha la tête en guise d'accord, la gorge trop serrée pour arriver à émettre le moindre son. L'homme se recula pour lui laisser de la place et il s'avança pour se poster face à ce qui devait être la tête de sa mère. Ian prit un grande inspiration et décida de lever directement le drap, sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Il découvrit le visage de sa mère, les yeux fermés comme si elle ne faisait que dormir malgré son teint beaucoup plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Ses traits n'étaient pas tirer, elle paraissait sereine comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'attendre désormais. La voir comme ça le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait penser : il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle et ce, en dépit des larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler et menaçaient de couler à tout moment. D'une voix roque il affirma qu'il s'agissait bien de Monica avant de relâcher le drap et d'essuyer d'une main légèrement tremblante le coin de ses yeux.

Le médecin le remercia, lui indiquant qu'il avait quelques papiers à lui faire remplir. Il allait ranger le corps quand Ian le stoppa d'un geste.

« - Excusez moi, vous..., commença Ian hésitant, vous n'auriez pas vu une marque sur son bras ?

- Euh... il me semble bien qu'il y avait des marques d'exsanguination au niveau des poignets. Vous voulez que je vérifie ? S'enquit le médecin.

- "D'exsanguination" ? Vous parlez de ces marques quand on se taille les veines ?

- Oui.

- Alors oui elle en a mais c'est euh... si vous aviez vu autre chose ? Plus... plus au niveau de son avant bras, précisa Ian en indiquant son propre bras.

- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, non.

- Je peux regarder si ça ne vous gène pas ?

- Euh oui, répondit le médecin surpris, si... si vous voulez mais je l'aurais marqué dans le dossier si j'avais vu quelque chose »

Sans accorder la moindre attention à répondre, Ian s'approcha de nouveau du corps et se plaça du côté gauche selon son souvenir. Il leva à peine le drap, juste de quoi révéler l'avant bras de sa mère complètement vide de la moindre marque.

« Ça devrait être là. Ils étaient juste là » marmonna-t-il plus pour lui que pour autre chose tout en touchant du bout des doigts la peau glacée qui, dans son rêve, avait été mutilé. Il allait retirer sa main, quand tout à coup la main de sa mère l'agrippa. Surpris il essaya de reculer mais la prise s'affirma autour de son poignet. Paniqué il releva la tête et vit sa mère : les yeux grand ouvert et vitreux, la tête inclinée en sa direction et une voix ne ressemblant en rien à la sienne s'échapper de ses lèvres pour formuler un seul et unique mot : « Milkovich. » Ian était prêt à hurler quand une pression, tel un étau, au niveau de ses épaules le ramena à la réalité et il réalisa que le médecin le tenait, insistant sur le fait qu'il devait la lâcher. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'en effet, c'est lui qui tenait sa mère et qu'il enfonçait même ses ongles dans la chair froide. Surpris de sa propre action, il relâcha vivement le bras comme si celui était soudain brûlant et laissa l'homme l'éloigner un peu. Il resta planter sur place, complètement immobile pendant que le médecin referma rapidement le réfrigérateur et revint vers lui.

« - Hé ! Ça va petit ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- Je... je..., bredouilla Ian, je sais pas. Je suis désolé.

- Ok, répondit l'autre homme peu convaincu. Est ce que tu veux prendre l'air avant de faire la paperasse?

- Si ça vous dérange pas.

- Je préviens Becky. Elle prépara tout et y mettra de côté en attendant. Je m'en occupe, vas prendre l'air. »

Ian le remercia rapidement et fila sans demander son reste, trop presser de s'éloigner de tout cela. Quoique qu'il fasse, les choses avaient définitivement changer et qu'il le veuille ou non elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller en s'améliorant.

§

Il avait fumé deux cigarettes et était en train de boire un chocolat chaud dans l'espoir de se calmer les nerfs quand un vacarme à l'accueil attira son attention. Il releva la tête de son gobelet en plastique pour voir au poste des infirmières une jeune femme brune, guère plus petite que Fiona, hausser le ton et agripper le comptoir, sûrement pour contenir sa colère. Distraitement, il se permit d'écouter la conversation :

« - Je veux savoir comment va mon frère !

- Mademoiselle, je vous ai déjà dis...

- Que vous ne saviez pas, oui je suis au courant ! Mais vous avez un putain d'ordinateur devant vous alors tapez son nom et rassurez moi en me disant qu'il est en vie au moins, merde ! Faut que je vous épelle son nom peut être ?

- Ce n'est pas la question.

- M-I-L-K-O-V-I-C-H. Vous tapez, oui ?! »

Assemblant les lettres, Ian déconnecta de la conversation : « Milkovich ». Il avait du se tromper, mal entendre. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ian fixa la jeune femme depuis son siège : ça ne pouvait surtout pas être une coïncidence alors quand la jeune femme quittait l'accueil en direction de la sortie à la manière d'une tornade, il se leva de son siège pour la suivre. C'était étrange de sa part de le faire, il ne pouvait pas se donner de raison mais son corps se mit en mouvement et alla vers l'extérieur également.

Une fois fois dehors, il la chercha du regard. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être un de ces malades qui suivent les filles dans la rue et les harcèlent. Ce n'était pas son attention mais la sensation le dérangeait. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était son attention : lui parler ? Lui dire que sa mère morte vient de lui donner son nom ? Et puis quoi, se rendre directement dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital ? Tout cela était stupide et pourtant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il était à côté d'elle à lui tendre son briquet pour qu'elle allume sa cigarette avec, au lieu de se battre avec son propre briquet usagé. Elle leva un sourcil sceptique en sa direction avant d'accepter. Elle alluma finalement sa cigarette et lui rendit son briquet, le remerciant tout en exhalant un nuage de fumée.

« - Vous en voulez une ? Proposa-t-elle en tendant son paquet, vous avez l'air d'en avoir autant besoin que moi.

- C'est gentil, remercia Ian en prenant l'une des cigarettes et en l'allumant. Vous êtes venu voir quelqu'un ? Ajouta-t-il innocemment.

- J'essaye mais ces connasses d'infirmière sont trop coincées du cul pour en avoir rien à foutre...

- On serait déjà venu vous voir s'il était mort vous savez...

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante. Vous êtes qui et vous voulez quoi au juste ?

- Je euh, soupira Ian en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, je crois que je suis quelqu'un qui a les oreilles qui traînent un peu trop pour son bien.

- Je vous le fait pas dire. Merci pour le briquet, vous avez peut être quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir, ajouta t elle en indiquant l'hôpital d'un signe de tête afin de l'inviter à partir.

- Euh, oui. Faut que je retourne voir ma mère. A la morgue. Je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. »

Sa réponse était gauche, avait jeté un froid mais surtout elle avait eu la réponse de pitié escomptée. Et tandis qu'il jetait sa cigarette et l'écrasait d'un geste rapide du pied, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme le regardait intensément, une lueur de peine dans le regard.

« - Je suis désolé. Je suis une vraie plaie. Vous êtes sympa avec moi sans raison et je fais ma conne, c'est pas cool.

- Vous vous faîtes du soucis, c'est normal. Je comprends.

- Non. Enfin, si. C'est que... c'est que je suis pas comme ça normalement. C'est mon frère et ça me fou en l'air de rien savoir.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, répéta Ian. De toute façon il fallait que j'y aille.

- Ok. Ben merci en tout cas. » répondit-elle en levant sa cigarette.

Ian lui sourit et retourna à l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'il retourne à la morgue finir les papiers de décès de Monica. Il allait appeler l'ascenseur quand il suspendit son geste, son doigt juste à quelques millimètres du bouton. Il baissa la main et tourna la tête en direction de l'accueil. Il se remit à se mordre nerveusement la lèvre en regardant alternativement le poste des infirmières et l'ascenseur. Soupirant il tourna les talons et alla continuer de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

§

Les bipes des différents appareils résonnaient dans la chambre presque vide. L'odeur de désinfectant et de médicaments était partout, emplissant ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Mickey détestait les hôpitaux. Il les avait toujours détesté et les détesterai sûrement tout le reste de sa vie mais ce qui l'insupportait encore plus était d'être coincé dans le lit de l'un d'eux. Il n'était déjà pas le meilleur malade du monde et ceci depuis son enfance. A l'époque, Mandy se moquait souvent de lui quand leur mère le forcait à rester dans son lit et à manger sa soupe. Pas qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit malade mais elle trouvait toujours drôle la force avec laquelle il se débattait pour essayer de fuir sa convalescence. Une dizaine d'année n'avait rien changer à ça et le jeune homme prenait son mal en patience en attendant que quelqu'un daigne passer le pas de la porte et le sortir de là.

Il commençait à perdre patience et avait pris la décision de se mettre à hurler pour rameuter du personnel quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit enfin. Certes ce n'était pas un médecin mais il avait échapper à la visite d'une stupide infirmière : à la place sa petite sœur passait le pas de la porte, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire sur son visage. Mickey était tellement soulagé de la voir qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas venu seule : sur ses talons un jeune homme qui devait avoir son age, rouquin et qui faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce gars et se demandait bien pourquoi sa sœur l'avait ramené, surtout que le malaise se lisait sur son visage.

Son attention fut rapidement rapportée sur sa sœur lorsque celle-ci s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se releva et son sourire s'effaça soudainement, suivit pas sa main qui vint taper l'arrière de son crâne.

« - Hé ! Je suis à l'hôpital je te rappelle ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie espèce d'abruti ! Rétorqua Mandy. En plus ces connasses à l'accueil voulaient rien me dire, j'étais à deux doigts de leur refaire le portrait !

- Je te reconnais bien là mais t'inquiète ça va. Enfin ça ira mieux quand j'aurais pu chopper un médecin pour qu'il me libère. Bref. » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du jeune homme présent derrière sa sœur.

Mandy tourna la tête pour suivre la direction du regard de son frère et se rappela de la présence d'Ian derrière elle. Son visage s'éclaira de nouveau quand elle refit face à son frère.

« - Pardon j'ai zappé les présentations. Mickey, voici Ian. Ian, comme tu peux t'en douter voilà mon frère. Ian est mon sauveur, enfin celui des infirmières qui ont encore leur tête. On s'est rencontré dehors en fumant une cigarette et il a été assez gentil pour – je ne sais toujours pas comment – réussir à convaincre ces débiles de me donner des infos ! »

Tandis que Mandy continuait d'expliquer la situation, Ian hocha la tête en guise de bonjour à Mickey. Celui-ci occulta sa sœur pour prêter plus d'attention à son visiteur. Ce garçon n'avait rien de spécial à première vu, si on mettait de côté sa taille et ses cheveux roux tirant presque sur le rouge. Non, décidément, Mickey ne voyait rien qui mérite que sa sœur traîne cet inconnu dans sa chambre d'hôpital, rien jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche celui de l'autre homme. A cet instant précis l'un et l'autre ressentirent un frisson parcourir l'intégralité de leur corps à travers leur colonne vertébrale.

Si Ian ne pouvait identifier précisément la raison de ce frisson, Mickey était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il signifiait. Son regard se durcit soudainement et sans rompre le contact visuel, il interrompit sa sœur qu'il avait cessé d'écouter depuis un moment :

« - Sors moi ça de là, tout de suite.

- De quoi ? Demanda Mandy étonnée qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi pouvait bien parler son frère.

- Ça, répéta Mickey avec un signe de tête en direction d'Ian, dehors. Tout de suite.

- Mais ça va pas ? Tu peux pas parler aux gens comme ça même si tu es...

- Mandy. » gronda Mickey.

Ian regardait alternativement les deux Milkovich sans bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit ou fait d'étrange. Il n'en avait pas eu la sensation en tout cas. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, s'excuser, n'importe quoi quand le soupir de Mandy le prit de cours. Elle leva les yeux en l'air à l'attention de son frère et se tourna vers Ian :

« - Excuse moi, j'ai oublié que mon frère est un abruti doublé d'un gros con quand il est hospitalisé. J'aurais pas dû, laisse moi te raccompagner, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant la porte d'un geste rapide de la main.

- Non, c'est... euh... je comprends. Pas de soucis, bredouilla Ian, je vais trouver la sortie t'inquiètes pas.

- Si, si. Mon frère est un débile alors laisse moi rattraper ça, insista-t-elle.

- Non vraiment, la rassura-t-il, T'as déjà eu du mal à venir jusque là pour venir. Profites en.

- C'est gentil, le remercia-t-elle tout en s'approchant d'Ian et en le prenant dans ces bras – ce qui eu pour effet que les deux garçons présent se raidir instantanément – et lui murmura à l'oreille, et si jamais tu le veux n'hésites pas à me donner un coup de téléphone, tu as mon numéro ! »

Elle se recula et Ian hocha la tête avec un timide sourire sur les lèvres en guise de réponse. Il allait dire au revoir à Mickey quand le regard noir de celui-ci l'en dissuada et il quitta la chambre sans demander son reste. Deux soupires emplirent de nouveau la pièce : l'un de soulagement de la part de Mickey et l'autre d'agacement de la part de Mandy. Cette fois ce fut cette dernière qui, se retournant, adressa un regard noir à son frère :

« - Tu peux m'expliquer à la fin ?!

- Et toi tu m'explique pourquoi tu ramène ça dans ma chambre alors que... »

Mickey s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer cette fois un homme brun d'une cinquantaine d'année avec une blouse blanche – blouse qui, Mickey l'espérait, signifiait qu'il serait le médecin capable de le laisser enfin foutre le camp d'ici. L'homme s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, fixant Mandy et Mickey chacun à leur tour : apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à trouver plus d'une personne présente. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil rapide au dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

« - Monsieur Milkovich ? Demanda le médecin prudemment

- Ouai, marmonna ce dernier, c'est moi.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda le médecin cette fois à l'attention de Mandy

- Ma sœur, répondit Mickey avant elle et ajouta, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on lui dise de me rejoindre. »

Techniquement c'était un mensonge, certes. Techniquement seulement car si on lui en avait donné l'occasion Mickey aurait effectivement fait cette demande, Mandy avait juste été plus rapide que lui. Vu le regard du médecin, Mickey avait bien fait d'arranger la vérité, car il semblait être le type de gars très à cheval sur les règles. Ce qui n'était pas son genre mais s'il voulait avoir ses papiers de sortie il savait qu'il devait la jouer fine.

« - Hum.. très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais tout de même vous demander de sortir le temps que je parles avec votre frère. Question de confidentialité.

- Je m'en doute, répondit aimablement Mandy, mais puis-je vous demander une faveur et me laisser savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à mon frère. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à mentir... sur sa santé et j'aimerais connaître la vérité, pas celle qu'il a envie de me servir.

- Désolé mais...

- C'est bon, le coupa Mickey, de tout façon si elle reste pas pour l'entendre de vous elle va me harceler jusqu'à ce que je lui crache le morceau alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- Vous êtes sûr ? »

Mickey hocha la tête en signe d'accord car il était incapable de laisser le mot « oui » passer ses lèvres. Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas que sa sœur sache tout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle est d'avantage de raison de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était lui le grand frère, c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle et de se faire du soucis, pas l'inverse et Mickey détestait quand la situation tendait à s'inverser. Alors non, il ne voulait pas que Mandy sache la vérité. Oui, habituellement il passait son temps à lui raconter des bobards plus ou moins probables pour la rassurer. Cette habitude ne prenait pas en compte qu'il finisse à l'hôpital alors il savait que cette fois sa sœur ne laisserait rien passer et il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'elle soit au courant. Même si ça signifiait tout savoir, vraiment tout.

« - Dans ce cas, concéda l'homme en s'approchant du lit, j'ai donc jeté un œil à vos résultats. Votre oxygénation est revenue à un taux normal. Votre tension, bien qu'un peu faible, est satisfaisante et devrait bientôt revenir à la normale au moins d'ici la fin de la journée. Il ne semble pas que vous présentiez de séquelles neuronales...

- Pardon de vous interrompre docteur, s'excusa Mandy, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé au juste ? »

Avant de répondre, le médecin jeta un œil en direction de Mickey qui soupira, signifiant son accord par un geste vague de la main pour lui indiquer de continuer.

« - Votre frère a eu ce qu'on appelle en terme technique un ACR, en terme plus courant un arrêt cardiaque.

- Quoi ?! S'horrifia Mandy, comment... enfin il n'y a pas des signes ? Pourquoi... ? Minute. Tu le savais ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

- Oui, maugréa-t-il en guise de réponse, laisse le finir.

- Merci. Je disais donc un ACR. En général oui il y en a mais c'est en fonction des pathologies qui le provoque. Or dans le cas du pneumocéphale de votre frère, le médecin s'interrompit devant l'air perdu de la jeune fille et se reprit pour expliquer, pour faire simple : suite à son accident, un peu de gaz a pénétré au niveau de son cerveau et peut engendrer quelques symptômes et complications dont son arrêt d'aujourd'hui.

- Quel accident ?

- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Répliqua Mickey avant de soupirer pour la énième fois : Il y a trois ans quand j'ai disparu d'un coup. Avec Iggy, on a dit que j'étais parti camper alors que j'étais à l'hôpital. On parlera de ça une autre fois. Point.

- Je me permets donc de continuer, intervint le docteur devant le regard incrédule de sa sœur suite à sa révélation. On connaît donc l'origine de son problème et on va pouvoir le traiter. On va mettre en place un traitement et d'ici une semaine, deux maximum, il sera de nouveau dehors.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama Mickey. Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- Il y a des interventions à prévoir et...

- Hors de question. Je veux sortir maintenant, pas de discussion.

- Monsieur Milkovich, insista le médecin, vous ne pouvez pas sortir maintenant...

- Vous voulez qu'on voit ça tout de suite ? J'arrache ce truc de mon bras tout seul ou vous me le virez pour que dans deux minutes je sois dehors ?

- Soyez raisonnable...

- Oh mais je suis raisonnable ! J'ai attendu que vous vous rameniez avant de dire que je voulais partir ! J'aurais pu prendre mes cliques et mes claques il y a une heure au moins ! Alors écoutez, je ferais attention si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Je suis même prêt à prendre des cachetons si ça peut rassurer ma sœur mais il est hors de questions que je reste coincé ici plus longtemps.

- Vous connaissez les conséquences, répliqua froidement l'homme. Dans ce cas je vais demander à une infirmière de préparer une décharge et mettre en place un traitement médicamenteux. Le temps de faire tout ça prendra tout de même la journée, surtout que j'aimerais au minimum que vos constantes soient toutes normales avant que vous sortiez. Cela vous convient ? »

Mickey leva les yeux aux ciel mais concéda à hocher de nouveau la tête pour accepter. Le médecin nota quelque chose sur son calepin et prit congé des Milkovich sans plus de cérémonie. Le silence dans la pièce devint soudain pesant. Mickey n'avait plus du tout envie de parler de ça mais le regard brûlant que lui lançait sa sœur ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle explose.

« - T'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule, lâcha Mandy au bout d'un moment et de façon beaucoup plus calme que ce à quoi Mickey s'attendait, tu t'en rends compte j'espère. Pourquoi tu me dis jamais rien ? Tu crois que ça m'aide de m'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi au lieu de savoir la vérité ? Sérieusement Mickey, crois moi t'as pas fini de m'entendre sur ce sujet là...

- Tant mieux au moins tu feras plus la con à traîner avec n'importe qui, répondit Mickey en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- T'as raison, revenons clore ce sujet là avant d'entamer une autre des tes actions débiles. Pourquoi t'as été un tel trou du cul avec lui ? Je rencontre un chic type et tu l'envoie balader.

- Mandy, soupira Mickey, je croyais que pour un certain sujet on était d'accord que tu me fasse confiance. On est sur ce sujet. Je peux le sentir, ce type... il va falloir que je m'en occupe et pas comme t'aimerais. Tu le sais, d'accord ?

- C'est pas..., elle vérifia que la porte était bien fermé avant de finir sa phrase, un démon Mickey. Tu m'as appris des trucs de base pour les reconnaître et il n'a réagit ni à l'eau bénite, ni à l'argent de ma gourmette !

- Sérieux ? Tu lui a jeté de l'eau bénite à la gueule ?

- Je suis pas folle à ce point. J'en ai glissé dans le café que je lui ai offert. Bref. Rien de bizarrement démoniaque.

- Mandy, j'ai eu... je l'ai ressenti y un truc de pas normal chez lui.

- Peut être... mais tu ressens la présence des êtres surnaturels mon vieux. Pour une fois t'as peut être ressenti la présence de quelqu'un du côté des gentils.

- Tu t'entends ? Tu crois que tu viens de croiser un ange peut être ?

- Peut être pas, concéda Mandy, mais avec son physique je veux bien qu'il m'emmène au septième ciel avec lui !

- Mandy...

- Ok, ok. Je plaisante – à moitié – mais sérieusement tu penses pas que pour une fois on est peut être tomber sur quelqu'un... comme toi ?

- Je... je sais pas. En tout cas, si c'est pas un démon ça m'évite du boulot. Je te préviens par contre : j'en ai rien à foutre de lui dans ce cas et je veux plus le revoir. Il sort de nos vies. Pour toujours. Compris ?! »

* * *

**Notes : **Voilà la suite avec l'arrivée de mes Milkovich préférés ! J'ai failli couper juste avant l'arrivée de Mickey mais j'avais pas envie d'attendre le prochain chapitre pour le voir ! J'espère donc que la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas trop maladroite (jouant mon auto-beta j'ai un peu trop le nez sur mon travail pour être objectif). Bref, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser votre opinion ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Changement de plans

_Attention certains sujets abordés peuvent choqués les plus sensibles, tels que : __suicide, maladies mentales, violence, homosexualité, religion et phénomènes paranormaux._

**Chapitre 3 : Changement de plans**

Étrangement, depuis le décès de Monica, les cauchemars d'Ian s'étaient légèrement calmés. Ils étaient toujours présents et toujours aussi horribles mais pendant une ou deux nuits, Ian avait eu un moment de répit et n'avait pas cauchemardé. Techniquement, s'il avait voulu être honnête avec lui même, ce répit ne datait pas vraiment de sa visite à la morgue il y a une semaine de ça mais plutôt de l'autre rencontre qui avait eu lieu ce jour là.

Ian n'avait jamais eu de complexes face à sexualité. Toute sa famille était au courant de sa préférence pour les garçons et à aucun moment il n'avait eu honte de cela. Comme tout garçon de son âge il avait déjà fait pas mal de rêve érotiques, des rêves plus ou moins graphiques où il partageait un certain plaisir avec un bellâtre que son imagination avait créé en associant différents souvenirs d'acteurs ou d'illustres inconnus qu'Ian avait pu croiser et trouvé attirant. En général, ses partenaires étaient abstraits. En général. Ces derniers temps l'homme avec lui était toujours le même : un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs, aux yeux d'un bleu presque glacial. Plus petit que lui, il était néanmoins athlétique avec des muscles se dessinant à la perfection sur sa peau d'une blancheur presque laiteuse. Chaque fois Ian avait rêvé de lui et chaque fois qu'il se réveillait de ces rêves, malgré le plaisir intense qu'il y avait pris, il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Presque honteux d'avoir rêver d'un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois et ce, sur un lit d'hôpital.

Le fait que Mandy est essayée de le joindre plusieurs fois cette semaine n'aidait en rien. Le simple fait de voir son prénom s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone le renvoyait dans cette chambre aseptisée face à cet étranger qui l'attirait d'une façon inexplicable. Il se revoyait plonger dans un regard azur avant que celui-ci ne s'assombrisse et il devait à chaque fois prendre sur lui pour se ramener à la réalité et décrocher malgré tout. La première fois, elle avait voulu surtout s'excuser de nouveau pour la façon dont il avait été traité à l'hôpital par son « idiot de frère ». Les autres fois, elle demandait principalement de ses nouvelles, comment il allait avec l'enterrement de Monica. Elle lui rabâchait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou de quoique ce soit en général.

Ian n'était pas stupide. Ce petit manège signifiait tout simplement qu'elle tentait de le draguer. Peut être maladroitement mais Ian ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit. Mentir par omission restait un mensonge mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille à qui parler. C'était égoïste mais ça lui faisait du bien et c'est ce qui comptait. Enfin ça et le fait que ça lui permettait de garder un lien ne serait-ce que minime avec son frère : Mickey Milkovich. C'était totalement naïf, il avait même l'impression d'être une adolescente de treize ans qui a le béguin pour le grand frère de sa copine. Ce qui, en fait, était plus ou moins le cas.

C'est pour cette raison que, lorsque Mandy avait téléphoné la dernière fois pour l'inviter à aller boire un verre, il avait fini par voir les choses en face et avait craqué :

« - C'est sympa Mandy, mais euh... il faut que je t'avoue un truc : j'ai peur que tu te fasses des idées.

- Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la ligne

- Je... enfin..., bégaya-t-il, il faudrait pas que... comment dire. Toi et moi on sera jamais plus que des amis, tu comprends ?

- Ouche, tu sais parler à une fille toi putain ! Tu pourrais dire les choses de façon un peu plus cassante encore ?

- Non c'est que euh...

- Non ça va j'ai compris !

- Mandy, je suis gay ! Lâcha finalement Ian voyant que la situation n'allait que s'envenimer suite à ses maladresses.

- Oh ! S'exclama uniquement Mandy.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- D'être gay ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? A la rigueur laisses moi te reprocher de n'avoir rien dit et de m'avoir laisser me faire de faux espoirs...

- Je comprends, si tu veux plus entendre parler de moi...

- J'ai pas dit ça, coupa Mandy, je t'apprécie toujours tu sais. En dépit du fait que tu ne finiras pas dans mon lit, j'ai quand même envie de boire un verre avec toi !

- Sérieux ?

- Sérieux, confirma-t-elle. Alors 18 heures au Lazonia ?

- Le Lazonia ? Honnêtement je suis gay mais je suis pas devenu une gonzesse tu sais ?

- Ok ! Excusez moi monsieur ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu penses de... euh...

- L'Alibi ? Proposa gentiment Ian. C'est un bar à un pâté de maison de chez moi. Je connais le gérant il devrait être cool avec nous.

- Ça marche pour moi ! Je vais te laisser par contre, j'ai un après midi chargé. A ce soir ?

- Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto. A ce soir. » répondit Ian avant de raccrocher à son tour.

§

Les lumières de l'après midi filtraient à travers les baies vitrées de l'immeuble. L'entrée était déserte et les pas des deux adolescents résonnaient sur le carrelage. Brisant le silence presque religieux, Mandy ouvrit la bouche :

« - T'es sûr que c'est par là ? Cet endroit me fout les jetons Mickey !

- Alors retournes à la voiture, je t'ai pas obligée à venir tu sais. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Tu viendras la prochaine fois.

- Mais... T'es sûr d'où tu vas au moins? »

Mickey pila soudainement. Surprise, sa sœur lui rentra dedans mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle allait répliquer quand il leva la main pour l'intimer à se taire, ce qu'elle fit tout en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Il porta un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en scrutant les environs. Ils étaient à présent au milieu d'un couloir qui partait à la fois sur leur gauche et leur droite. Lentement Mickey inspecta alternativement les deux côtés. Toujours silencieux il fronça les sourcils, soucieux, et porta la main à sa ceinture pour en sortir l'un de ses pistolets. Inquiète Mandy porta sa main sur le bras de son frère, attendant une réponse.

« - Stan m'a expliqué qu'il fallait prendre à gauche mais... y a un truc qui cloche. Retournes à la voiture et enfermes toi, expliqua-t-il puis voyant que sa sœur ne s'exécutait pas il ajouta plus sévèrement : Maintenant ! Bouges! »

Lentement elle retira sa main et, hochant tout aussi lentement la tête, elle marcha à reculons jusqu'à finalement se retourner pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Mickey attendit d'entendre la porte battante de l'immeuble avant de reprendre son chemin, son arme en main. Prudemment, il emprunta donc le couloir de gauche aux aguets du moindre signe suspect. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il comprenait ce qui le dérangeait : il était dans un immeuble résidentiel et il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive alors qu'on était au beau milieu de l'après midi. Une odeur d'œuf pourri envahit le couloir, de plus en plus présente à chaque pas.

Chaque fibre de son corps se raidit et il se stoppa net de nouveau quand il aperçut une traînée de sang à quelques mètres de lui qui avait l'air de continuer dans le virage du couloir. Il jeta furtivement un œil derrière lui avant de reprendre son chemin. Tout en avançant, il retira le cran de sécurité de l'arme et cala son doigt au niveau de la gâchette, faisant en sorte d'avoir une bonne prise en main. Arrivé au niveau du virage, il ralenti et se mit à longer le mur. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au niveau de l'arrête et se laissa glisser vers le sol. Accroupi, il garda son arme relevée dans sa main droite tandis que maladroitement, il déposa sa main gauche sur le sol. Ses doigts dérapèrent dans le sang encore frais. Il se releva alors d'un seul mouvement et sorti de derrière le mur en pointant son arme devant lui prêt à riposter au besoin mais face à lui le couloir était vide. Enfin, à l'exception du corps gisant au sol dans une mare de sang.

Mickey courut jusqu'à celui-ci et s'agenouilla pour mieux voir : « Putain Stan merde. » murmura-t-il en reconnaissant le cadavre de son ami. Il se releva tout en ajoutant pour lui même : « C'est quoi ce bordel ? ». Il continua son chemin, avançant lentement afin d'essayer de comprendre la situation. Il allait atteindre un nouveau virage quand un vacarme retentit derrière lui. Il fit volte-face rapidement pour voir surgir un groupe de personnes de différentes portes. Voyant leurs regards noirs, Mickey sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'elles étaient toutes possédées, et qu'il devait agir. Il leva son arme et commença à tirer dans la tête de plusieurs personnes qui s'effondrèrent en hurlant. Il se déplaça rapidement tandis que les démons se ruèrent sur lui. Les coups de feux s'enchaînèrent, Mickey faisait de son mieux pour éviter les attaques et infliger le plus de coups possibles malheureusement, il aperçut d'autres créatures arriver derrière lui. Rechargeant le plus vite possible tout en assénant des coups de poings au passages, il continua sa tuerie. Il était hors de question que ses abominations s'en sortent. Malgré leur surnombre, il parvint à prendre le dessus. Tirant une balle entre les yeux du dernier démon face à lui, il se retourna pour voir le massacre et constata qu'un des monstres se relevait. Braquant de nouveau son arme, il tira mais rien ne sortit. L'arme vide, il fouilla ses poches pour réaliser qu'il n'avait plus de munitions. Il plongea pour éviter l'attaque du démon et se dépêcha de porter sa main à sa cheville pour attraper son arme de secours. Par chance il parvint à l'atteindre et à tirer de justesse sur son attaquant. Par chance il réussit à le neutraliser mais ceci détourna son attention d'un démon qui venait juste d'apparaître. Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'au moment où il sentit des mains se porter à son cou. Sans avoir le temps de réagir il sentit sa tête tourner contre sa volonté. Les os de sa colonne craquèrent dans un bruit sourd et son corps raidit tomba, le laissant mort avant même que sa tête n'est eu le temps de toucher le sol.

Un nouveau craquement retentit et cette fois-ci Ian ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa petite sœur. Debbie ouvrit de grand yeux, surprise. « Désolé de te réveiller, je cherchais la télécommande » expliqua-t-elle en se relevant rapidement. Ian suivit son mouvement et s'assit, réalisant qu'il était sur le canapé de son salon. Il avait rêvé. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un putain de rêve. Il passa la main entre les coussins de canapé, attrapant la télécommande et la donnant à sa sœur. Il fit glisser ensuite ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour se calmer. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve, comme n'importe qui pouvait en faire. Un rêve comme... celui où sa mère se donnait la mort. Sentant une vague de panique l'envahir, il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit a chercher frénétiquement son téléphone dans ses poches, sur le canapé. Debbie le regarda en fronçant les sourcils depuis le fauteuil où elle s'était installée :

« - Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je trouve plus mon putain de téléphone !

- La table basse. » répondit-elle doucement avant de rapporter son attention sur le téléviseur.

Ian se stoppa et tourna la tête vers la table : évidement il était sous ses yeux ! Il leva les yeux au ciel se sentant stupide et attrapa son portable. Nerveusement, il fit dérouler le journal des appels jusqu'au numéro qu'il cherchait et appuya sur « appeler ». Il entendit les sonneries résonner dans son oreilles, jurant au passage sur la lenteur de son interlocuteur à décrocher. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, on décrocha enfin :

« - Hé ! Je peux pas trop de parler là je suis pressée ! Répondit Mandy visiblement occupée à autre chose.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps promis !

- T'annules pas notre plan de ce soir au moins ?

- Non, non. Juste... t'es chez toi là ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliqua-t-elle visiblement non désireuse de partager ses activités. Écoutes, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je dois y aller là !

- Ok, ça va paraître fou mais... si tu dois aller à Lincoln Park avec ton frère, promets moi que même si l'endroit te fais flipper tu le laisses pas seul. Même si l'immeuble à l'air vide.

- Que... Quoi ? Comment..., bredouilla-t-elle

- Juste... le laisses pas et assures toi d'avoir, Ian fit une pause pour prendre une inspiration avant de continuer, un flingue avec toi car il en aura besoin. Et surveilles ses arrières, d'accord ? C'est flippant je sais mais promets moi !

- Euh... promis.

- Ok, je te laisse alors. A ce soir. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha. Peut être que cette fois, son rêve ne deviendrait pas la réalité. Peut être que cette fois il avait pu changer les choses. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fou et que sa mère lui avait vraiment fait passer un message : les scarifications en forme de « M », la souris qui s'appelle Mickey, le nom Milkovich... Il avait fallut du temps à Ian mais le tout avait enfin fait un déclic dans sa tête : rencontrer Mickey Milkovich (dont les initiales étaient M.M.) n'était définitivement pas un hasard. Quoiqu'il ait en lui, quelque soit ce « pouvoir », cela l'avait guidé à cette rencontre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer c'était que Mandy ne l'ai pas pris pour un fou et agisse de telle sorte qu'il est la possibilité de revoir Mickey vivant.

§

Sur tout le trajet en voiture, Mandy avait eu une attitude bizarre. Elle, qui était habituellement joyeuse qu'il l'emmène à un exorcisme et n'arrêtait pas de bavasser, était restée silencieuse et le visage fermé. Comme si quelque chose la contrariait mais Mickey n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement. Il avait bien essayé de lui demander mais faire la conversation n'était pas une de ses spécialités : à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler à sa sœur, il la refermait aussitôt ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il trouvait cela stupide de ne pas arriver à décrocher un mot à sa propre sœur mais avait finalement lâché l'affaire et fait le reste du trajet dans le silence le plus complet – si on mettait de côté le bruit effarant que faisait le moteur de leur voiture.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Lincoln Park, Mickey sentit sa sœur se raidir dans son siège et taper frénétiquement sur sa cuisse mais il ne posa pas la moindre question. Il tourna dans deux, trois rues et finit par se garer devant un bâtiment résidentiel. Il coupa le moteur sans pour autant descendre de la voiture et, à la place fixa Mandy :

« - Hé ! Ça va ? Finit-il par demander

- Oui tout va bien, répliqua-t-elle sans pour autant détourner son regard du bâtiment

- T'es sûre ? T'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on t'a appelé, ce qui est un putain d'exploit pour toi !

- C'est bon Mickey, on y va ! » s'exclama-t-elle en portant la main sur la poignée de la porte et en sortant dans la rue.

Mickey resta quelques secondes dans la voiture, scotché par la réaction de sa sœur. Elle lui reprochait sans cesse sa désinvolture et pour une fois qu'il faisait l'effort de s'intéresser à ce qui la préoccupait, elle lui renvoyait le tout à la figure. C'était clair, il ne comprendrait définitivement rien aux filles, à moins que cela ne soit aux êtres humains en général. Sur ce point, il se laissait encore le bénéfice du doute. Finalement, il sortit de la voiture à son tour et rejoignit Mandy qui avait le nez dans leur coffre. Il l'observa prendre un de ses pistolets, ainsi qu'un chargeur qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son jean.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ? Tu sais qu'on vient juste pour un simple exorcisme ?

- T'as bien toujours une arme sur toi ! Dit-elle en glissant l'arme chargée à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Tu dis toujours qu'il faut être prêt à tout, alors j'applique tes leçons.

- D'accord. Je sais pas pourquoi t'as décidé de jouer les guerrières aujourd'hui mais pourquoi pas, d'accord. »

Il attrapa l'un de ses chapelets et un flacon d'eau bénite qu'il flanqua dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de refermer le coffre. D'un signe de tête il indiqua à Mandy de le suivre et ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble. A l'intérieur, le silence régnait et leurs pas résonnaient sur le carrelage. Tout en marchant, Mickey jeta de furtifs coups d'œil à sa sœur : ses mains qu'elle essuyait régulièrement sur son jean, sa lèvre inférieur qu'elle mordillait. Elle avait les même habitudes que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de contrôler son stress et la voir dans cet état commençait à le rendre nerveux également. Il ne devait faire qu'un simple exorcisme sur un jeune homme selon ce que lui avait dit son ami Stan mais s'il devait garder un œil sur Mandy tout du long, cela n'allait pas s'avérer aussi simple.

« - T'es sûr que c'est par là ? Demanda sa sœur, le surprenant légèrement. Il lui fit « oui » d'un signe de tête avant qu'elle n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche : Mickey cet endroit me... »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Mickey se stoppa net, ce qui surprit Mandy et elle lui rentra dedans.

« - Ça te « quoi » ? demanda Mickey en observant attentivement chaque trait de son visage.

- Ça... me fout les jetons, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors retourne à la voiture, je t'ai pas obligé à venir tu sais, lui dit-il doucement. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Tu viendras la prochaine fois.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle plus fort qu'elle n'aurait dû. C'est bon, je te suis ! »

Mickey ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne fit pas de commentaires et reprit son chemin jusqu'au fond de l'entrée. Il avança jusqu'au moment où le bâtiment se séparait en deux ailes distinctes. Selon les informations qu'il avait eu l'appartement qu'il cherchait était dans l'aile gauche, au premier étage précisément. Pourtant quelques chose clochait, Mickey pouvait le sentir – ou plutôt le ressentir. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et porta la main à sa ceinture. Mandy s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et il put constater qu'elle regardait partout autour d'eux, comme si elle aussi cherchait quelque chose. Il scruta les deux couloirs et sentit cette vague froide et cette odeur de souffre si familières émaner du côté gauche du building : précisément leur destination. Il serra la mâchoire, il devait agir vite mais hors de question si sa sœur risquait d'être en danger – surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Il analysa rapidement la situation et fit ce qui lui parut le plus rationnel :

« - Retournes à la voiture, lança-t-il.

- Quoi ? Non !

- C'était pas une question, siffla Mickey. Retournes à cette putain de voiture et enfermes toi. Bouges ! »

Mandy déglutit mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mickey leva les yeux aux ciels, décidément elle avait décidé de tout faire pour l'emmerder aujourd'hui et cet instant était précisément mal choisi. Des fois, le fait d'être le seul à percevoir le genre de danger vers lequel ils allaient l'agacer fortement. Si, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, Mandy pouvait le percevoir. Si seulement elle pouvait se faire une idée du danger réel et du fait que Mickey n'agissait pas seulement en grand frère protecteur mais qu'elle risquait réellement sa vie à le suivre comme ça. Si seulement... Mais non c'était lui le Milkovich coincé avec cette malédiction et elle, la petite sœur trop têtue pour le laisser agir seul.

« - Je plaisante pas Mandy, si tu te casses pas c'est moi qui te vire. » lança-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Petits, il utilisait souvent cette technique pour l'intimider et l'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle finissait toujours pas détourner le regard en soupirant et par obéir. Cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle et elle finit par tourner les talon en direction de la sortie. Mickey attendit encore quelques secondes, histoire d'être sûr que Mandy était assez loin avant de continuer à avancer. Il sortit complètement son arme et s'engagea dans l'aile gauche.

Mickey avait beau pressentir ce qui allait se produire, il eut tout de même l'impression que tout se passer comme dans un film. Comme si tout se passer à une vitesse folle et qu'il n'était que spectateur de tout cela. Tout ce sang dans le couloir, le corps inanimé de son ami, l'attaque soudaine de tous ces démons. Il se battait comme un forcené pour abattre le plus de créatures mais surtout pour survivre et retourner auprès de Mandy. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que cela n'allait pas être possible et qu'il allait mourir là. Quand il appuya sur la détente et qu'il réalisa que son dernier chargeur était vide, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre son arme de secours et de sauver sa peau. Il allait abandonner Mandy contre sa volonté et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Dans un dernier geste désespéré, il plongea sur le côté et porta sa main vers sa cheville pour attraper son autre arme mais lorsqu'il se releva, il entendit une détonation et vit le corps de la créature s'effondrer, révélant Mandy juste derrière. « Derrière toi ! » cria-t-elle et il obéit sans discuter. Il fit volte face et tira sans réfléchir à deux fois. Sa balle alla s'enfoncer entre les deux yeux du monstre qui s'écroula près des autres corps.

Il lui fallut un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle et analyser la situation. L'endroit était à présent de nouveau calme. Mandy ne bougea pas tandis qu'elle observait Mickey faire un tour rapide des alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus rien à signaler. Lorsqu'il revint enfin vers elle, il cala son arme dans son dos et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit alors toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le coup de téléphone d'Ian s'évaporer en un instant : son frère allait bien, Mickey était vivant. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mais n'anticipa pas la main de son frère qui s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« - Aie ! Pourquoi...

- Je t'avais dis de rester à la voiture, murmura-t-il sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte

- Il me semble que je viens de te sauver la vie , non ?

- C'est pour ça que ça sera la seule remontrance que je te ferais, dit il en brisant enfin son étreinte. A la place tu vas plutôt me dire comment tu le savais, parce que vu ton attitude il est clair que tu savais quelque chose !

- Je... je savais pas vraiment, on me l'a dit. Mais si je te raconte, je suis pas sûre que tu vas aimer.

- Essayes pour voir. » lança-t-il tout en la prenant par le bras pour sortir du bâtiment.

§

Ian était dans sa chambre à l'étage pour finir de se préparer lorsqu'on frappa bruyamment à la porte d'entrée. Une demi heure plus tôt, Mandy lui avait envoyé un message pour l'avertir qu'ils devaient changer leur programme et qu'à la place elle avait besoin de son adresse car elle venait le chercher en voiture. Il s'était donc exécuter tout en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé et si tout allait bien. La jeune fille lui avait seulement répondu qu'elle arriverait dans maximum trois quart d'heure si la circulation n'était pas trop dense. Le fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas répondu mettait Ian dans un état relativement nerveux. Il avait partagé avec elle ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve et le fait qu'elle ne lui donne pas plus de nouvelles et qu'elle change leurs plans ne lui disait rien de bon. Une part de lui refusait de croire que ce qu'il avait vu s'était produit, cette même part était persuadé que le cœur du jeune Milkovich continuait de battre mais après ce qu'il s'était produit avec Monica, Ian savait qu'il devait se préparer à ce qu'une fois encore il est vu juste.

Les coups retentirent de nouveau à la porte. Ian alla alors en haut des escaliers et cria à personne en particulier : « Est ce que vous pouvez aller ouvrir ? » avant de passer rapidement à la salle de bain. Le fait qu'en sortant de la salle d'eaux, on frappe toujours à la porte lui fit descendre les escaliers deux par deux. Se pressant vers l'entrée, il se stoppa net derrière le canapé lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Carl faisait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tels deux soucoupes quand il constata que son jeune frère de 13 ans était installé sur le canapé, un film pornographique s'étalant sur l'écran de leur télévision. Il soupira et attrapa la télécommande pour couper l'écran. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, son jeune frère râla mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se contentant de lui lancer : « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es pas levé mais je te préviens que je vais avertir Fiona que tu recommences à pirater le câble des voisins ! » tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte au moment même où Mandy avait le poing levé pour frapper de nouveau. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle le vit et il sentit une chaleur l'envahir : si Mandy paraissait heureuse, rien d'horrible n'avait pu se produire. Du moins, c'est ce dont il continua de se convaincre.

« - T'en as mis du temps à répondre, râla-t-elle en abattant finalement son poing sur l'épaule du jeune Gallagher. Tu finissais ton brushing ou quoi !

- Désolé, j'étais plutôt occupé à empêcher mon frère mineur de se branler devant les pornos qu'il vole aux voisins qu'à me coiffer !

- Si le gamin est assez malin pour arriver à se le procurer, il mérite peut être de le mater. » commenta une voix derrière Mandy qu'Ian n'avait entendu qu'une foie dans sa vie mais qu'il reconnu malgré tout.

C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine s'envoler. Quand il réalisa que Mickey Milkovich était là devant lui et bien vivant, il savait que son rêve ne s'était pas produit et que peut être son rêve n'était peut être que ça : un rêve. Il se décala pour mieux voir le jeune homme, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Mickey était là, une cigarette entres les lèvres observant les alentours sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Quelque peu déçu, il rapporta son attention sur Mandy :

« - Alors ? On va où ?

- Tu verras, répondit Mickey à la place de sa sœur. Il jeta sa cigarette et redescendit les marches du perron : bougez vous, en voiture !

- Changement de plans, s'excusa Mandy en passant un bras sous celui d'Ian. J'ai raconté à Mickey ce que tu m'avais dit au téléphone. »

Ian se stoppa net au milieu de l'allée, la confusion se lisant clairement sur son visage. Il avait craint, une fois qu'il eut raccroché, que Mandy ne le prenne pour un fou mais le fait qu'elle soit venue chez lui avait repoussé cette idée. Le fait, par contre, qu'elle ait tout raconté à son frère et qu'ils soient là tous les deux le rendait perplexe, une pièce du puzzle lui échappait.

« - Minute, dit-il en voyant le regard inquiet de Mandy qui répondait à sa confusion, tu lui as dit ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire...

- Tu avais raison, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard une fraction de seconde et lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle retenait des larmes : Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- C'était... vrai ? Demanda-t-il et la jeune fille hocha la tête. Mais... ok, comment vous... tout est vrai ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Ian, mais c'est pour ça qu 'avec Mickey on te croit. En fait, là où on va devrait répondre à des questions que tu peux te poser ou que tu n'aurais pas tarder à te poser.

- Vous vous bougez !? Cria Mickey depuis la fenêtre conducteur.

- Minute ! Répliqua-t-elle avant de prendre les mains d'Ian dans les siennes et de lui demander : Tu es prêt à voir ton monde basculer complètement ? »

Ian fixa son regard ampli de douceur et de gentillesse. Il sentait à travers chaque fibres de son corps qu'elle lui disait la vérité, qu'une fois qu'il serait dans cette voiture il saurait toute la vérité et qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Il détourna la tête pour fixer la dite voiture et son regard accrocha celui du jeune homme derrière le volant. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à l'hôpital, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il se demanda si cela se produirait à chaque fois qu'il croiserait le regard azur de l'autre homme, ou même s'il finirait par s'y habituer. Il détailla chaque trait du visage de Mickey, observant cette force émanée de lui même à cette distance. Ce n'était pas la même force qu'il avait perçu à l'hôpital, non cette fois-là il avait senti la colère de l'autre homme se diriger vers lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, comme une aura protectrice qui l'envelopper d'une douce chaleur.

Mickey détourna le regard, brisant le lien entre eux. Ian eut l'impression que pendant un instant le temps c'était arrêté et qu'au moment où Mickey avait tourné la tête, le temps avait repris. Il rapporta son regard sur Mandy qui le fixait toujours et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Il fallait qu'il se décide maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse un choix. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait parce qu'une partie de lui – cette même partie qui savait que Mickey était vivant – savait que ce choix était une illusion et qu'à aucun moment il ne tournerait les talons. Il allait les suivre dans cette voiture, il allait découvrir ce qu'ils voulaient lui montrer et cette partie de lui - qui semblait toujours voir juste - savait qu'il ferait tout ça les yeux fermés car Mickey serait là avec son aura protectrice.

Il sourit à Mandy et prenant à son tour l'une de ses mains, il l'entraîna vers la voiture. Il monta dans le véhicule sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps sa propre mère lui avait dit de trouver et de suivre un certain Mickey Milkovich. Il l'avait trouvé et il allait suivre la route qui se traçait devant lui. Il ne jeta même pas un regard vers sa maison lorsque le moteur démarra et que la voiture s'engagea dans la rue. Non, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait accorder son attention était la route devant lui et la destination où celle-ci l'emmenait.

* * *

**Notes : **Étrangement j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai voulu mettre des parties "action" dans ma fic mais j'ai oublié que ce n'était pas mon point fort ! J'espère que le tout reste cohérent et sympa à lire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (histoire de voir comment rendre cette histoire encore mieux et à garder la motivation ^^ )


	5. Chapitre 4 : Holy Sin

_Avant de lire ce chapitre j'aimerai préciser que je n'ai aucune notion en russe et j'ai dû faire des recherches internet, du coup le vocabulaire utilisé est peut être faux. Je m'en excuse par avance et si cela vous intéresse, vous trouverez un glossaire à la fin des mots en italique._

**Chapitre 4 : Holy Sin**

La route fut plus courte que ce à quoi s'attendait Ian. Certes la circulation les avait ralenti mais au final, Ian découvrit qu'il n'allait pas si loin que ça des quartiers Sud. En fait, il connaissait déjà le quartier où ils étaient : Boystown, le quartier gay de Chicago et ceci lui fit se demander ce qu'ils venaient faire par là. Certes le fait que Mickey Milkovich l'emmène dans ce genre de quartier lui donnait quelques idées par forcément très saintes mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec les derniers événements.

Il laissa son regard dérivé sur les différentes enseignes de bars et de clubs, se demandant où ils allaient tandis que la voiture empruntait différentes rues. Au bout de quelques minutes, le véhicule ralentit et Mickey coupa le moteur face à – ce qui semblait être pour Ian – un club sadomasochiste. Du moins c'est ce que laisser entendre la quantité de cuir, chaînes et autres objets qu'Ian pouvait apercevoir. Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux de leur destination et Mandy remarqua son regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui expliqua :

« - C'est pas vraiment là que tu vas aller si ça peut te rassurer. C'est juste que... je vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner et Mickey ne veut pas que je sache où est l'entrée de là où vous allez. C'est très crypté dit comme ça, ajouta-t-elle, mais promis c'est pas... euh... si étrange quand on sait pourquoi. Ce que tu sauras, une fois là-bas bien sûr parce que...

- C'est bon t'as finis ? La coupa Mickey. A ce rythme, on va coucher là.

- T'as qu'à pas jouer les « Monsieur Mystère » et j'aurai pas l'air d'une débile !

- Ouai, ouai ! Allez en route Gallagher ! Répondit-il en sortant de la voiture et en rejoignant le trottoir.

- Vas y avant qu'il râle, lui dit-elle en se glissant derrière le volant, t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais faire un tour en voiture et Mickey m'enverra un message pour vous rejoindre ici quand vous aurez fini. »

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle coupa court à son geste en redémarrant le moteur et en lui indiquant de sortir d'un geste de la main. Il ne se le fit pas redire et sortit rejoindre Mickey sur le trottoir, qui était en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Il resta planté là, sans rien dire en attendant les instructions de l'autre jeune homme. Mickey tirait lentement sur sa cigarette, observant la voiture familiale rejoindre le trafic et tourner dès la première intersection. C'est à ce moment là que, sans prévenir Ian, il se mit à marcher dans la même direction que la voiture mais tourna dans une petite ruelle piétonne avant d'atteindre l'intersection. Il jeta de façon régulière un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier à la fois qu'Ian était toujours derrière lui mais également que personne d'autre ne les suivait.

Au bout d'un long moment sans décrocher le moindre mot, Ian décida de remédier à ça. Il n'était pas spécialement du genre bavard mais lorsqu'il était nerveux, il avait du mal à supporter le silence. Il décida donc de demander la chose la plus évidente :

« - On va où en fait là ?

- Tu verras.

- Je veux pas être pénible mais tu te répètes.

- Peut être parce que tu poses toujours la même putain de question ? Répliqua Mickey en jetant un œil sur Ian. Change de disque, on est bientôt arrivé de toute façon.

- C'est juste que...

- Putain je comprends pourquoi Mandy t'apprécie. Tu la fermes jamais ? Demanda-t-il agacé

- C'est que tu m'as l'air tellement chaleureux et aimable que je peux pas m'en empêcher. » répondit Ian sarcastique.

Mickey ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels. Il fallait avouer que le rouquin avait du répondant quand il le voulait et avait l'air aussi têtu. Typiquement le genre à faire flancher un Milkovich. Mickey repoussa cette idée et tourna une dernière fois dans une impasse sombre avant de s'arrêter devant une porte de fer. Ian s'arrêta juste à côté de lui et leva les yeux pour lire l'inscription sur l'enseigne : « Holy Sin ». Ian avait déjà entendu parler de ce club mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : seul les initiés connaissaient l'entrée du club, selon la rumeur ses membres étaient triés sur le volet et la dernière raison mais pas des moindres, apparemment c'était un club particulier même si Ian ignorait ce que cela voulait dire. Il rapporta son attention sur Mickey, un sourcil arqué par le scepticisme. Il se retrouva à ouvrir la bouche sans trop savoir pourquoi :

« - Le « Holy Sins » ? T'es au courant que c'est un club gay ?

- Je suis au courant mais c'est pas pour aller dans un bar de tapettes qu'on est là. On va dans l'arrière salle, lâcha-t-il en se passant rapidement sa main sur sa nuque et en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Ian.

- Sérieusement ? Je vous croyais pas comme ça Milkovich. Tu sais si tu voulais m'avouer un truc, il suffisait de le dire c'est pas moi...

- Quoi !? S'exclama Mickey en ouvrant de grands yeux et en daignant regarder Ian. Tu veux pas la fermer putain ?

- Non non mais c'est toujours bon d'en apprendre plus sur toi...

- Gallagher ? Gronda Mickey

- Oui ? Demanda celui-ci innocemment.

- Juste..., commença Mickey exaspéré, fermes la : maintenant et même une fois à l'intérieur ! Tu nous rendras service à tous les deux d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

D'un geste sûr il tira sur la poignée et rentra à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de tenir la porte à son compagnon de route. Ian attrapa à son tour la poignée et se glissa à la suite de Mickey. A l'intérieur, la lumière était tamisé et il fallut un instant aux deux garçons pour que leurs yeux s'habituèrent au changement de luminosité mais lorsqu'Ian vit l'intérieur du club, il comprit ce que voulaient dire les rumeurs par « particulier » et pourquoi Mickey l'avait prévenu de se taire. Face à lui, différents groupes d'individus ressemblant à n'importe quelle autre personne qu'il aurait pu croiser dans sa vie, du moins au premier coup d'œil. En accordant un second coup d'œil, il se rendit compte que ces personnes ressemblaient plus ou moins aux créatures qui hantées ses nuits : leurs yeux étaient noirs sans aucune pupille, leurs corps pouvaient prendre des angles inhumains. Certains n'avaient même plus un visage que l'on pourrait qualifier réellement d'humain.

Face à ce spectacle, Ian resta planté là où il était incapable d'émettre le moindre mouvement. Il avait eu la preuve à deux reprises que ces rêves avaient une dimension réelle mais à aucun moment il n'avait pu s'imaginer faire face à ses monstres. Il fallut la sensation d'une main sur son bras pour détourner son attention et il réalisa que cette main n'appartenait à nulle autre qu'à Mickey. Mickey le regardait avec une légèrement inquiétude, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Il avait exactement en mémoire cette sensation d'être submergé à la fois par la peur et par la colère de voir tous ces montres devant lui, monstres qui l'avaient terrifiés toute son enfance. A la différence d'Ian, il n'avait jamais eu de rêves prémonitoires qui apparaissent du jour au lendemain. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose clochait et il n'avait pas été projeté soudainement dans cette horreur comme l'avait été le jeune Gallagher. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main et, avant qu'Ian ne puisse totalement paniquer et tournerles talons, il fit passer sa main dans le dos d'Ian et l'entraîna avec lui vers le fond de la salle sans ajouter le moindre mot.

Ce minime contact entre les deux était aussi étrange pour l'un que pour l'autre. L'intimité – en dehors de sa complicité avec Mandy – n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il appréciait partager, d'autant plus avec un inconnu, et ce geste – même insignifiant – lui demandait déjà beaucoup de prendre sur lui. Pour Ian, c'était d'autant plus la chaleur qui émanait de Mickey et qui – contre toute attente – lui donnait des frissons qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peut être plaisanté sur la sexualité de Mickey mais être si prêt de lui était... déboussolant. Pourtant l'un et l'autre ne siffla le moindre mot et Ian se laissa guider, trop heureux d'avoir également l'avantage de voir son attention détournée de ce qu'il se passait dans le club.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il arrivèrent de nouveau devant une porte renforcée. La main toujours sur Ian, Mickey utilisa sa main droite pour composer une série de chiffre sur le digicode juste à coté de la poignée et ouvrit d'un geste expert la porte lorsqu'un « bip » retentit pour signaler que celle-ci était déverrouillée. Le jeune Milkovich invita Ian à rentrer en le poussant délicatement de sa main et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna pour refermer la porte qu'il finit par briser le contact physique qu'ils avaient jusque là. Ian en fut presque déçu mais continua de tenir sa langue, attendant les prochaines instructions de Mickey.

L'espace où ils avaient pénétré était un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une autre porte, entre eux et cette porte il n'y avait qu'un homme assis derrière une table. Aux vus de l'arme sur la table, il devait s'agir d'une sorte d'agent de sécurité - si ce genre de poste existait ici – mais ce n'est pas ce qui troubla le plus Ian. Tandis qu'il suivait Mickey qui avançait vers l'homme, il continua de l'observer cherchant à comprendre ce qui le perturbait jusqu'à ce que cela fasse « tilt » : c'était son apparence. Les traits de son visage, la façon de se tenir et même le froncement de sourcils qu'il eut lorsqu'il vit Ian lui rappela grandement un autre homme. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Mickey chassa ses doutes pour les remplacer par des certitudes : lui et l'homme faisait partit de la même famille !

« - Hé, Iggy ! Comment ça va frangin ? Demanda-t-il en se postant devant la table, tu t'es pas encore fait virer ?

- Vas chier, je suis pas si con que ça ! Répliqua Iggy. D'ailleurs laisses moi deviner : t'es là pour voir le boss non ?

- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un passe part là, débile ! Décidément, je me demande comment tu t'es pas encore tiré dessus toi, soupira Mickey. Bon aller, on y va Gallagher, ajouta-t-il d'un mouvement de tête tout en contournant la table.

Ian hocha la tête avant de se remettre en mouvement mais lorsqu'il passa au niveau de la table, Iggy se leva soudainement et se posta devant lui, une main sur son torse, pour l'empêcher de passer. Ian se stoppa net et jeta un coup d'œil à Mickey, surpris. Mickey, lui, paraissait plus agacé par la situation et le fit savoir par le long soupir qu'il lâcha. Il fit demi-tour et revint vers son frère.

« - Putain, sérieux Iggy ? Aller, laisses le passer il est avec moi !

- Les règles sont les règles même pour toi petit frère ! Il passera que s'il le peut.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ian perdu.

- Ses règles sont stupides. Tu crois que je ramènerai un type si j'étais pas sûr de moi ?

- Alors il aura aucun soucis, répondit Iggy en sortant un jeu de carte de nul part et s'adressant à Ian il ajouta : Dis moi ce qu'il y a sur la carte et tu peux passer.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- La carte. Je te laisserai passer uniquement si tu me dis ce qu'il y a dessus.

- Pourquoi Mickey...

- Il l'a déjà fait à sa première visite et il a réussi, le coupa Iggy, maintenant à toi.

- Fais chier ! Allez Gallagher, dis lui le premier truc qui te passe par la tête qu'on en finisse !

- Euh, réfléchit Ian

- Aller ! Le pressa Mickey

- Le premier truc que j'ai en tête c'est une otarie dans un tutu et je vois pas le rapport avec un jeu de carte alors donnes moi deux minutes ! Râla Ian

- Sérieux ? C'est le premier truc qui te viens en tête ? Répliqua Mickey moqueur.

- Mickey te fou pas de lui, tempéra Iggy et retournant la carte il commenta : T 'avais raison, il est bon le gamin ! »

Ian jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte qui venait d'être retournée et fut plus que surpris de voir qu'il avait raison : sous ses yeux une otarie dans un tutu rose dansait face à un miroir. Il avait deviné ce qu'il y avait sur la carte sans la moindre erreur. Il ne savait pas comment mais il l'avait fait. Il releva la tête et aperçu les deux frères Milkovich avec un sourire au coin. Iggy se rassit sur sa chaise pour lui laisser le chemin tandis que Mickey repris son chemin en prenant à peine le temps de lui lâcher un « Bon, tu viens ? ». Ce qu'il fit, non sans rejeter un coup d'œil sur Iggy et le paquet de cartes avec lequel il se distrayait.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Mickey montra le chemin en ouvrant la porte et en pénétrant dans le bureau qui se situait derrière. Lorsque les deux garçons furent dans la pièce, tous deux furent surpris de la scène à laquelle ils assistèrent : un homme était assis sur le siège du bureau avec son pantalon au niveau de ses chevilles tandis qu'une femme complètement nue était agenouillée devant lui. L'un comme l'autre pouvait constater qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un examen médical et Mickey fut le premier à réagir en s'écriant : « Sérieusement ?! Putain mais y a du monde ici, merde ! ». La jeune femme releva la tête de ce qu'elle faisait et soupira en se relevant tandis que l'homme remontait rapidement son pantalon et quitta la pièce telle une tornade.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Mickey ? Demanda la femme avec un accent russe prononcé.

- En plus du fait que tu mettes des putains de fringues sur toi ?! Tu le sais très bien. » râla Mickey.

Son interlocutrice leva un sourcil dubitatif mais daigna attraper la robe de chambre posée sur le dossier du fauteuil et l'enfiler. Étonnamment, les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement, visiblement plus à l'aise. Elle s'assit alors a son bureau et d'un geste de main invita Mickey et Ian à faire la même chose sur les fauteuils face à elle. Quand ils furent tous installés, une sorte de combat silencieux se déroula entre le regard de Mickey et de la jeune femme. Agacé d'être mis de côté Ian décida de prendre les devants et brisa le silence :

« - Pourquoi je suis là au juste ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Tu n'as rien dit à ton petit copain ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire de malice sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain et non, je n'ai rien dit. Lana, toi et moi on est c'est que tu es meilleure à ça que moi, surtout parce qu'en général tu en sais plus.

_- Da_ !

- En français, putain, grommela Mickey.

- Je crois qu'elle a dit « Oui », répondit Ian en fronçant les sourcils

_- Vy govorite po-rousski_?

- Euh... non, répondit Ian sous le regard sceptique de Mickey

- Alors vous êtes vraiment ce qu'elle pensait, même plus puissant que ce qu'elle imaginait !

- Svetlana ! Décryptes ! Lâcha Mickey exaspéré

- Votre mère, dit elle à l'attention d'Ian, et avant que vous ne demandiez : non je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais j'ai cette capacité de communication... un peu comme vos capacités de voir l'avenir ou encore de ressentir, voir les êtres surnaturels.

- Wouha! Minute ! Comment...

- Je le sais ? Demanda-t-elle. Je viens de vous le dire : mes dons. En fait, si vous avez pu passer le couloir jusqu'à moi, c'est à l'unique condition que vous aussi vous ayez des dons. Vous avez vu la carte, non ? Comme vous avez vu d'autres choses sans savoir pourquoi, ni qu'elles pouvaient se produire. »

Ian se redressa que son siège et s'agrippa aux accoudoirs. Il sentait lentement la tête lui tourner : il avait l'impression qu'un flot d'informations commençait à l'envahir sans pour autant avoir les réponses qu'il souhaitait : pourquoi avait-il ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi se déclenchaient-ils uniquement maintenant ? Y avait-il un moyen de les contrôler ? Il en avait presque le vertige a seulement penser aux questions qui le taraudaient et pourtant la première question qui traversa ses lèvres fut celle qu'il n'aurait pas songeait poser, celle qui avec le recul lui parut la plus débile surtout après sa conversation avec Mandy : « - Alors tout est vrai ? ». Un mélodieux rire s'échappa des lèvres de Svetlana et elle lui accorda un regard attendri, presque maternel. Elle joignit ses mains et prit appuie sur son bureau pour lui répondre avec son harmonieux accent russe :

« - On peut dire ça comme ça si vous voulez. Disons que ce qu'on lit dans la Bible est en partie vrai : Dieu, Satan et leur ribambelle d'anges et de démons mais aussi les miracles, les messies et les prophéties qui vont avec !

- Ça c'est si t'es aussi à fond dans la religion que Miss Jeanne d'Arc, grommela Mickey

- Tu peux t'abstenir pour dire ce genre de connerie, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'une chose existe et pas une autre. Vous croyez en Dieu, Ian ? Ou même au diable ?

- Euh, réfléchit Ian, une force supérieur qu'on veut appeler « Dieu » pourquoi pas mais le diable...

- Et bien vous devriez, car lui croit en vous. En fait il compte même sur vous et ceux comme nous pour mettre en place ses desseins. Après ce que vous avez vu – dans vos rêves, dans ce club – vous ne pensez pas cela possible ?

- Et quel serait son super plan alors ?

- Comme tout les supers méchants : dominer le monde, plaisanta-t-elle. Plus sérieusement : reprendre son emprise sur la Terre mais... on va dire qu'il a plus ou moins fait un compromis avec Dieu et qu'il ne peut pas la prendre par la force : il doit laisser – avec plus ou moins d'influence de ses diablotins – les hommes semer le chaos eux-mêmes. C'est là que les angelots arrivent : ils insufflent le Bien pour créer un équilibre. Et cet équilibre est ce qui fait que les Hommes sont toujours sur cette Terre, parce qu'ils sont seulement sous l'influence de tout ça, qu'ils ne voient pas vraiment tout cela. Les personnes comme nous peuvent le voir, peuvent changer les choses ou pas.

- Comment ça ? S'enquit Ian.

- En butant tout ces crevards ? Proposa Mickey. Une balle bien placée et tu peux les renvoyer de là où ils viennent. Enfin s'ils ne t'attrapent pas avant, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Ou en décidant de n'œuvrer pour aucun des deux camps et d'offrir à la place un lieu de débauches pour chacun, comme ici, ajouta Svetlana d'un geste des deux mains.

- Alors vous deux, commença Ian

- Voyons les choses différemment en ce qui concerne l'équilibre mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes motifs pour ça mais revenons à vous, parce que vous jeune homme êtes une arme jusque là insoupçonnée. »

Les deux garçons eurent exactement la même réaction : ils ouvrirent de grands yeux et s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

« - Quoi ?!

- Pourquoi votre _mamouchka_ aurait prit la peine de vous prévenir, de vous dire de chercher Mickey ?

- Ok, sérieux. Comment vous pouvez savoir **ça** ?

- Parce que c'est une puissante sorcière, soupira Mickey, elle peut tuer des nations d'un regard comme elle peut parler avec les morts ou lire dans les pensées, voir l'avenir comme le passé. Elle est capable de terrasser n'importe quelle créature mais elle préfère gérer ce bordel, jouer les madame « je sais tout de vous mais je dis rien de moi ».

- Sérieux ?

- Sérieux, répéta la jeune femme, mais si je suis si puissante c'est parce que j'ai développé mon pouvoir. J'ai appris à Mickey à le faire et tu peux apprendre aussi. En fait si tu veux être capable de défendre ceux que tu aimes : tu devrais le faire dès maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

- Si vous les voyez, ils vous voient. C'est la règle du jeu si on veut. Maintenant que vous savez qu'ils sont là, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils savent aussi que vous êtes là et qu'ils vont venir après vous. Ils ont besoin de gens comme vous dans leur rang, ils ont besoin de vous à tout prix et sacrifieront tout ce qui compte pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous les rejoigniez.

- Ma famille ! S'exclama Ian. Ils vont s'en prendre à eux ? Comment je les arrête ?

- En apprenant à maîtriser vos dons principalement, répondit-elle puis en tendant la main vers lui elle ajouta : puis-je juste... avoir votre main ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

Ian jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Mickey, comme pour lui demander silencieusement s'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle et la toucher. Il n'était pas convaincu de ce que voulait exactement faire la jeune femme en lui prenant la main mais, lorsque Mickey hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, il ne posa aucune question et tendit son bras. Svetlana ferma les yeux quand leur peau rentrèrent en contact et Ian eu la sensation qu'un fourmillement s'emparer de sa main, remontant doucement le long de son bras. Il avait l'impression qu'on prenait petit a petit possession de son corps et il détestait cela. Il se raidit soudainement, repoussant cette sensation le plus fort possible. A l'instant où il sentit que les fourmillements allaient disparaître, Svetlana lâcha soudainement sa main – comme si elle venait de se brûler – et ouvrit de grands yeux. Tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer Ian, Mickey se redressa sur son siège et les observa l'un et l'autre. Il s'était produit quelque chose, Lana avait vu quelque chose. Il le savait. Le problème était de savoir quoi et vu le regard de Lana cela ne pouvait pas être bon, pas pour Ian. Il décida donc d'intervenir avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus gênante :

« - Heureuse ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Gallagher attends moi dehors j'ai un truc dont j'aimerais lui toucher deux mots en privé.

- Euh...ok, répondit Ian en se levant tout en continuant de fixer Svetlana.

- Restez dans le couloir avec Iggy, mes clients ne sont pas vraiment le genre de personne que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter. » conseilla la jeune femme.

Ian hocha la tête et quitta lentement la pièce, trop lentement au goût de Mickey qui se retourna et lui lança un regard noir pour le presser. Lorsqu'Ian referma enfin la porte derrière lui, Mickey fit volte face et ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocutrice d'ouvrir la bouche :

« -C'était quoi se bordel ?!

- De quoi...

- Passes moi tes conneries, pesta Mickey

- Je croyais que tu voulais me parler d'un truc ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment.

- Ouai, maugréa Mickey, je pratique dix fois plus d'exorcismes que d'habitude...

- C'est bon pour tes affaires, commenta-t-elle

- Je me fais attaquer par une armée de démons en allant à l'un d'eux, continua Mickey sur sa lancée, ce gosse a pu prévoir tout ça, ce qui m'a évité de me faire égorger et maintenant toi qui réagit comme ça ?! Tu te fou de moi en changeant de sujet mais ça peut pas être une coïncidence ! Alors craches le morceau et tout de suite : t'as vu quoi ?

- Rien, soupira Svetlana

- Comment ça « rien » ?

- Rien, _nitchevo_, que dalle ! Il a repoussé ma magie, personne ne l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Mickey, il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne le pense, qu'on ne le pense et je crois que ça explique mieux tes attaques.

- Et comment ?

- Tu te souviens de cette vieille prophétie dont je t'ai parlé un jour, celle sur les portes de l'Enfer ?

- C'était pas juste un vieux conte russe dont tu m'a rabâché les oreilles ?

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, dis moi ?

- J'en sais rien, des fois tu fais que parler juste pour prouver que tu as raison sur un certain point. Je pensais que tu recommençais.

_- Prostite_ ? Alors, c'est comme ça que tu me vois, en donneuse de leçon ?

- Tu n'allais pas m'en faire une avec ta prophétie, là ? Répliqua Mickey en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu, commença Svetlana en fulminant mais elle fit une pause pour se reprendre, tu as de la chance que ce que je voulais dire soit plus important, _dourak_. Cette prophétie explique aux démons comment ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer et – si tu veux mon avis – ce garçon que tu as ramené est directement visé.

- Que... pourquoi ? Comment ? Il nous a dit que ça fait a peine quelques semaines qu'il a commencé à avoir ses visions.

- Et dis moi, quand ton activité démoniaque a-t-elle commencé à s'affoler ?

- Il y a, répondit-il tout en réfléchissant et ouvrit de grand yeux quand il réalisa sa réponse : quelques semaines. Putain de merde ! C'est lui qui a provoqué ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ou alors c'est les démons qui ont réveillé son pouvoir, je ne sais pas mais je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a perdu sa _mamouchka _: ils ont voulu s'en prendre à elle et elle n'a rien du vouloir leur dire. A la place à lui a dit de te chercher – même si c'est quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas t'avouer.

- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que je peux bien apporter à ce gamin ?

- Tu es un combattant, presque un chasseur de démons. Elle dû penser que tu pourrais le protéger. Mickey, les démons connaissent cette prophétie et... attends, ne me dit pas qu'elle est pas restée dans un coin de ton esprit ? Demanda-t-elle mais devant le regard fuyant de Mickey elle soupira et récita: « Le sang de l'être pur devra couler afin d'ouvrir la porte de l'enfer. » Tu vois ce qui l'attends ?

- On est sûr que c'est lui ?

- Tu veux attendre que l'enfer se déchaîne sur Terre pour en être sûr ou tu préfère couvrir tes arrière et apprendre à ton petit copain à se défendre ? Parce que s'il est vraiment qui on pense, ils vont le chasser Mickey, lui et sa famille jusqu'à libérer Lucifer et son armée complète.

- Et on sera pas dans la merde, c'est ça? Et comment on arrête ça ? Il va pas passer sa vie en cavale.

- On peut peut-être compter sur le fait que les démons soient aussi attentifs que toi aux prophéties et qu'ils ne retiennent que ce qui les intéresse...

- Dis moi tout ma belle, tu m'intéresses. » répondit Mickey, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

* * *

**Notes : **Comme promis un petit glossaire du vocabulaire utilisé :

_Da_ : oui  
_Vy govorite po-rousski ?_ : Parlez-vous russe ?  
_Mamouchka_ : maman  
_Nitchevo_ : rien  
_Prostite_ : pardon  
_Dourak_ : idiot/crétin

Et encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire !  
Et pour ceux/celles qui se poseraient la question : oui j'ai bien réutilisé une réplique (ma préférée) de Constantine :)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une putain de sensation

**Chapitre 5 : Une putain de sensation**

Une fois sa conversation avec Svetlana terminée, Mickey était ressorti de son bureau pour rejoindre Ian plus troublé qu'il ne l'était en y rentrant. Ceci n'avait pas échappé au rouquin qui lui avait immédiatement posé la question mais avait abandonné quand il se rendit compte que Mickey ne lui répondrait pas et s'était finalement contenté de l'observer.

Ensemble, ils étaient sortis du club et avaient rejoint Mandy à leur point de rendez-vous, comme prévu. A l'intérieur de la voiture, Mickey senti sa sœur l'observer avec le même intérêt que Gallagher et ceci l'horripila. D'un signe de tête, il pesta :

« - Bon t'attends quoi pour démarrer ?

- Que tu me dises au moins...

- Rien, ok ? La coupa Mickey

- J'allais dire « où est ce que je dois aller ?», j'avais bien compris que tu voulais pas parler, débile.

- On retourne chez les Gallagher.

- Non ! S'exclama Ian depuis la banquette arrière, Svetlana a dit qu'ils s'en prendraient à ma famille, il est hors de question que je les mettes en danger.

- Oh, regarde le comme il est mignon à vouloir jouer les chevaliers contre des êtres surnaturels...

- Ferme la Mandy, soupira Mickey et rapportant son attention sur Ian il ajouta : Et toi si tu veux vraiment que ta famille reste en vie, il faudrait mieux ne pas la laisser sans protection. On va aller chez toi, mettre en place des pièges contre les démons, dire à ta famille que tu t'absentes. On leur dira pas où, comme ça on garde un avantage mais il faudrait pas qu'il se mette à te chercher parce qu'ils sont inquiets, compris ? D'ailleurs, en fait, on va faire un détour par chez Stan avant j'ai des trucs à récupérer qui pourront être utile, ce qui est dans le coffre sera peut être pas suffisant. »

Ian allait ouvrir la bouche quand Mandy lui coupa la parole d'un « d'accord » et démarra le moteur de la voiture pour s'introduire dans la circulation. Comme à l'allée, le trajet fût silencieux. Mickey n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à parler et ni Mandy, ni Ian n'osa briser le silence qui régnait dans la voiture. En dépit de cela, Mickey pouvait sentir le regard d'Ian sur lui : il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé hors du bureau. Mickey prit sur lui pour ne pas lui rendre ses regards mais flancha et jeta occasionnellement un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour observer le jeune Gallagher.

Mickey se surprit à le fixer plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il était comme captivé par Ian : ce jeune homme d'apparence si jeune, si innocent et qui pourtant laissé transparaître dans son attitude qu'il n'avait jamais eu une vie facile, qu'il avait traversé des épreuves – quelles qu'elles soient. Ses traits étaient tirés, Mickey pouvait voir toute l'inquiétude qu'Ian ressentait peinte sur son visage : visage dont Mickey était sûr trahissait chaque émotion du jeune Gallagher. Pourtant cela le fascinait, la capacité de ressentir les choses et de s'autoriser à le montrer : c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, pas quand sa vie était en jeu.

Il fut ramené à la réalité quand Mandy coupa le moteur et s'adressa enfin à lui :

« - On est arrivé tête de con ! Je t'attends là ou t'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Ça devrait le faire j'en ai pas pour longtemps, répondit Mickey en portant la main à la poignée, voyant Ian faire la même chose il ajouta : Tu comptes faire quoi là, toi ?

- Venir, on sait jamais. Je croyais que j'étais sensé être une arme puissante ?

- Quand tu sauras contrôler tes pouvoirs peut être. En attendant tu m'es puissamment inutile Gallagher, alors reste dans la voiture ! » Répliqua Mickey avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Voyant la mine boudeur d'Ian, Mandy eu un sourire au coin. D'un geste rapide elle ouvrit la boite à gant et en sortit ce qui semblait être une tablette. Se retournant vers Ian, elle lui demanda :

« - Laisse tomber Grincheux 5 minutes, ça te dit de passer le temps qu'il revienne ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux jouer à Candy Crush en attendant ? Je suis pas trop fan.

- Non, j'ai un truc plus sympa en réserve mais si t'en parles à mon frère sans mon accord, je serais contrainte de te tuer. »

Elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Il lui rendit alors son sourire, se redressant pour se mettre à son niveau tandis qu'elle allumait l'appareil entre ses mains.

§

Comme il l'avait prédit, il ne lui avait fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour faire le tour de l'appartement de Stan et récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. En fait il lui avait même fallu tout ce temps car l'appartement était – comme à son habitude – un véritable dépotoir et que Mickey avait eu du mal à mettre la main sur certaines choses. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, prêt à quitter l'endroit, il s'arrêta et s'autorisa un dernier regard derrière lui, sur l'appartement qui était celui de son ami. Un ami à présent mort, dont le corps gisait encore au milieu d'un couloir rempli d'autres corps. Mickey fut pris de remords d'avoir laissé le cadavre là bas, Stan avait toujours été là pour lui filer un coup de main et il l'avait laissé traîné dans un monticule de corps possédés. Ce n'était pas digne de son ami, et malgré son excuse de ne pas avoir le temps, Mickey savait qu'il aurait pu, qu'il aurait dû faire mieux pour honorer sa mémoire.

Mickey soupira, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui et retourna à la voiture d'un pas rapide. Il sortait du bâtiment quand il aperçut au loin Mandy et Ian rire dans la voiture. Il se stoppa net et les observa de loin sans qu'ils aient l'air de s'en apercevoir. D'où il était il pouvait entendre le rire de sa sœur, chose qui ne se produisait pas assez souvent à son goût. Son rire était mélodieux, franc et cela lui brisa le cœur quand il se rendit compte que si la vie avait été dure avec lui, elle n'avait en rien épargné sa petite sœur. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté à la protéger, il avait mis du temps avant d'en être pleinement capable, avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir les yeux et de voir que le mal n'était pas qu'à l'extérieur mais aussi sous leur propre toit. Il avait fallu un déclic pour que Mickey ouvre les yeux et fiche le camps, entraînant Mandy avec lui. La vie l'avait amoché assez durement mais il en était de même pour Mandy, malgré son éternel optimisme derrière lequel elle se cachait.

Il regarda alors Ian, tout aussi souriant que sa sœur. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ils avaient l'air heureux. Même si ce n'était qu'éphémère, Mickey aurait tout donné pour faire parti de cette image de bonheur ou ne serait-ce qu'éviter à ces deux-là de quitter leur petite bulle de joie. Il repensa aux nombreuses conversations qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur sur le fait qu'il était toujours d'humeur massacrante, qu'il n'aurait jamais personne pour être proche de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mickey refusait de laisser quiconque s'approcher car il ne voulait pas être déconcentré, il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une erreur qui mettrait en danger la vie de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. C'était pour cela que c'était déjà dur pour lui de laisser Mandy le suivre sur le terrain.

Il soupira, il n'était pas question qu'il perde du temps avec des pensées aussi triviales. S'il était du genre à faire dans l'introspection, il se lèverait aux aurores sans raison avec Mandy juste pour faire de la putain de méditation. Non, tout ceci n'était qu'une perte de temps, une rêverie débile qu'il n'avait le luxe ne s'accorder. D'un mouvement de tête il chassa tout cela de son esprit, s'avança vers la voiture et monta à l'intérieur, accueilli par un nouvel éclat de rire de sa sœur :

« - T'es trop con ! Lança-t-elle à Ian entre deux éclats de rire

- Juré ça c'est passé comme ça ! J'invente rien, même si des fois j'aurais préféré.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez tous les deux ? Demanda Mickey curieux.

- Mandy voulait que je lui parle un peu de ma famille alors je lui racontes deux, trois trucs qu'on a pu faire avec mon frère Lip.

- Piquer un laser dans un labo de robotique, j'appelle pas ça « deux, trois trucs », lui notifia Mandy.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Mickey

- Ouai non, c'est sans importance. On y va ? Demanda Ian, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Si tu te mets aussi à me donner des ordres, je suis gâtée, plaisanta Mandy tout en redémarrant la voiture, tu m'indiques le chemin? »

Ian hocha la tête en guise de réponse et ils reprirent la route en direction de la maison des Gallagher. Rapidement, ils parcoururent la distance qui les séparait de chez Ian et se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le perron du jeune homme. Il était presque minuit mais on pouvait voir la plupart des lumières allumées depuis l'extérieur. Ian avait posé le pied sur la dernière marche quand il se retourna vers les deux Milkovich :

« - Comment on procède ? Qu'est ce que je dois leur dire ?

- Je m'en tape, répliqua Mickey en fouillant dans le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui, tous les deux vous rentrez, racontez votre histoire pendant que je fais le tour de la maison et que j'installe quelques babioles pour leur sécurité.

- Tu viens pas ?

- Quoi ? T'as besoin que je te tiennes la main aussi ? » répondit Mickey en levant le nez de son sac.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mickey avait parlé sans réfléchir, plus dans l'objectif de se moquer qu'autre chose. Ian savait que plus il mettait de temps à répondre, plus la situation paraissait étrange. Il savait exactement quelle répartie lancer à Mickey mais pour une raison inconnue les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Mandy regarda les deux garçons amusée par la situation. Elle décida de finalement les sortir de là et monta les dernières marches pour être à côté d'Ian :

« -Vous préparerez le mariage demain, on a du boulot là. Prenant la main d'Ian elle ajouta : On leur dira que je suis ta secrète copine que tu leur présente enfin parce qu'on a décidé de partir faire un petit voyage. Un truc dans le genre.

- Ça va pas être possible, ils savent que je suis... pas attiré par les brunes, se rattrapa Ian au dernier moment.

- Je peux quand même être ta copine, pas dans le sens sexuel du terme. A moins que tu tenais à leur présenter quelqu'un absolument, se moqua-t-elle.

- J'ai raté un truc ? Demanda Mickey en sortant – au grand étonnement d'Ian un sachet de sel de son sac.

- Rien. Vous êtes tous les deux dans la même équipes mais aucun de vous n'ose le mentionner à l'autre. Bref. On y va et on te rejoint après Mick ? » questionna Mandy avant de tourner les talons et de se rendre vers la porte,

Les deux garçons échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, surpris avant de détourner aussitôt la tête et d'entreprendre la tâche qui leur était assignée. Mickey commença à faire le tour de la maison, tandis qu'Ian rejoignit Mandy :

« - C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Ian

- Quoi ? Vu comment tu le regardes t'allais jamais oser lui dire que t'étais gay. Tu me l'as dit uniquement parce que je te harcelais pour sortir. Et le connaissant, c'est pas le genre de chose qu'il crie sur les toits non plus. Vous devriez me remercier j'ai rendu les choses moins compliquées pour vous.

- Mais c'était pas à toi de...

- Le dire ? Je sais mais apparemment vous avez les pires gaydars au monde et on a autre chose à faire. On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

Ian voulut répliquer mais ne trouva rien de pertinent à lui lancer et décida qu'il était plus sage de rentrer. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Mandy passer devant lui. Il allait refermer la porte derrière lui quand elle cogna quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : Lip venait d'arriver et avait mis son pied dans l'encadrement pour empêcher son frère de fermer la porte. Ian repoussa la porte et lui sourit timidement.

« - Tu permets ? Demanda Lip en se frayant un chemin dans l'entrée.

- Tu reviens d'où comme ça ?

- Je dois vraiment te répondre ? Répliqua Lip un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Karen. » soupira Ian en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lip ne répondit pas à son frère mais concentra son attention sur Mandy, située face à lui, et qui n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur et sans la quitter des yeux questionna son frère :

« - Et cette charmante personne ? Tu nous présentes ?

- T'es pas possible, maugréa Ian mais répondit, Mandy je te présente mon frère Lip. Lip, c'est Mandy. Ma copine.

- Oh ! Le fameux Lip ?! S'exclama Mandy

« Fameux » ? Je sais pas ce qu'à dit mon frangin mais je veux bien qu'on se pose quelque part pour en parler...

- Lip, gronda Ian, oublies tout de suite l'idée de poser tes mains sur elle !

- Parce que... ?

- Parce que son frère est dehors à nous attendre. Frère du type ultra protecteur, si tu me suis. Et puis surtout parce qu'on est pas là pour ça. Mandy et son frère m'ont invité à partir avec eux une semaine en vacances et je suis juste passé à la maison prévenir Fiona et attraper deux, trois affaires.

- Avec les derniers événements, tu crois vraiment que Fiona va être d'accord ?

- Lip j'ai pas envie de me disputer encore...

- Ok. Ok, mais dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! » Répondit son frère avant de finalement prendre la direction du salon.

Ian leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et invita Mandy d'un geste de la main à suivre le chemin que venait de prendre son frère. Ils avaient à peine mis un pied dans le salon, que Fiona débarqua devant eux telle une tornade :

« - Te voilà enfin toi ! Tu réponds à ton téléphone de temps en temps ?

- Détends toi, je l'ai pas entendu mais je suis là maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que je me faisais du soucis Et Lip qui m'annonce que tu comptes partir une semaine ? C'est sérieux ? Débita le jeune femme sans prendre sa respiration. Non parce que tu peux pas me faire des coups comme ça Ian, pas toi. Surtout pas maintenant. Tu te rends compte...

- Respires, la coupa son frère. Déjà, je te présentes mon amie Mandy. Et vu que Lip peut pas garder sa grande gueule fermée, ajouta-t-il plus fort pour que son frère l'entende. Ce qui lui valu le majeur de son frère en réponse, puis repris sur un ton plus normal : c'est avec elle et son frère que je voulais partir une semaine.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes ? Elle se tourna vers Mandy avant de continuer : J'ai rien contre toi mais je suis désolé je te connais même pas. J'ai même jamais entendu Ian prononcé ton nom !

- Je le prends pas mal, répondit Mandy en souriant.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir, surtout en m'annonçant ça au dernier moment ? Continua-t-elle à l'attention d'Ian.

- Oui, répondit Ian sur un ton inébranlable. Et ceux pour de nombreuses raisons : déjà son frère nous attends dehors, j'ai déjà appelé Linda pour poser des jours de repos et surtout parce que tu me le dois bien. Principalement maintenant.

- Ian...

- Fiona, continua-t-il aussi calmement, je suis pas venu te demander la permission, juste te prévenir. »

Il pouvait voir sur le visage de sa sœur son inquiétude, le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui laisser le dernier mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle concéda à laisser partir Ian si lui même acceptait ses conditions : il devait absolument lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles, elle voulait voir toutes les personnes avec qui il partait et enfin il ne devait prendre la route que demain – même si Ian savait qu'il s'agissait sur ce dernier point plus d'une faveur que d'une obligation. Il accepta, demanda à Mandy d'aller chercher Mickey pendant qu'il accompagnait Fiona mettre ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs au lit.

§

Négocier avec Mickey pour lui faire mettre les pieds dans la maison des Gallagher avait été un tour de force auquel Mandy ne revenait toujours pas d'être parvenu. Certes cela avait pris un temps considérable mais il avait fini par céder et la suivre à l'intérieur. Elle s'était attendu à ce que la sœur aînée d'Ian leur fasse subir un interrogatoire, il était clair qu'elle souhaitait le bien être de son jeune frère et qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite tant que sa curiosité ne serait pas assouvie. A ce jeu, Mickey avait répondu à chaque question – en mentant presque à chacune d'entre elle – avec un tel aplomb qu'elle même venait à douter de ses propos. Ce que Mandy n'avait pas anticipé par contre, ce fut qu'ils soient convié à rester passer la nuit sur place.

Voyant Mickey ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, elle retint son souffle : Mickey détestait sociabiliser et n'avait pas vraiment un don pour dire les choses avec tact. Il était clair qu'après l'avoir traîné presque de force à l'intérieur de la maison, il n'allait pas se gêner pour envoyer balader tout le monde. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que le tsunami Milkovich ne frappe.

« - C'est sympa de votre part mais on voudrait pas vous déranger, répondit aimablement Mickey – trop aimablement au goût de Mandy qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Non, y a pas de problème. On a un tas de couvertures supplémentaires et pour une nuit on peut se serrer un peu. Ça va le faire, expliqua Fiona en souriant.

- Dans ce cas... »

Fiona partit alors chercher ce qu'il fallait, harponnant Lip au passage pour l'aider et laissant les trois jeunes seuls dans la cuisine familiale. Mandy attendit d'être sûr qu'ils soient vraiment seul avant d'ouvrir la bouche à son tour.

« - Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Mickey. Je vous préviens que je connais chaque exorcisme sur le bout des doigts !

- Hilarante. L'autre demeuré a déjà dit qu'il resterait là cette nuit...

- Hé ! S'offusqua Ian sans que Mickey ne prenne la peine de l'écouter

- Alors s'il faut qu'on protège son cul, autant être sur place. Crois moi, je préférais me coller une balle plutôt que de rester, si j'avais le choix.

- Mickey...

- C'est sympa tout ça, merci. » répliqua Ian juste avant que Fiona ne réapparaisse dans la cuisine, mettant fin à leur conversation.

Rapidement, ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher : Ian alla dormir avec Lip, laissant son lit à Mandy, tandis que Mickey s'installa sur la canapé sous le tas de couverture que lui avait laissé Fiona. Une à une les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la maison dans l'obscurité.

§

La maisonnée était totalement silencieuse lorsqu'un craquement retentit, sortant immédiatement Mickey de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le vieux magnétoscope de la famille affichait cinq heures du matin. Méfiant, il bougea le plus lentement possible sa main afin d'attraper l'arme qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller avant de se coucher. Aux aguets, il écouta attentivement des pas s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il estima l'étranger assez proche, il se releva d'un coup et pointa son arme par la même occasion :

« - Putain Mickey ! C'est que moi, du calme ! S'exclama Ian une main sur la poitrine, totalement surpris par la réaction de Mickey.

- T'as pas autre chose à foutre aussi, t'as vu l'heure ?

- Je sais, murmura Ian en détournant le regard, mais j'ai... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Mauvais à quel point ? Demanda Mickey en se levant, l'arme toujours en main.

- Ça dépend à combien t'estime le fait de venir te réveiller au risque de me prendre une balle, même quand t'es censé dormir t'es dangereux.

- Abruti, siffla Mickey. T'as vu quoi au juste ? Continua-t-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur.

- Rien, répondit-il ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe du jeune Milkovich, c'est plus une sensation.

- Tu m'a réveillé pour une putain de sensation ? Tu te fou de moi là ? Tu... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Il fit signe à Ian de ne pas bouger et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la cuisine et les escaliers : rien. Il retourna vers Ian et posa son arme le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements :

« - Je vais vérifier un truc dehors, toi remontes voir si tout le monde est bien en train de dormir. On se retrouve ici, ok ? »

Ian hocha la tête et tandis qu'il remontait à l'étage, Mickey fila vers la porte d'entrée avec son arme de nouveau en main. Il descendit rapidement les quelques marches et commença à faire le tour de la maison. Il prit exactement le même chemin que quelques heures auparavant, vérifiant que chaque piège « anti-démon » qu'il avait installé était toujours en place. Il était arrivé vers la porte arrière lorsqu'il vit un corps étendu dans le jardin. Il avança prudemment : l'homme paraissait en vie. Mickey bougea légèrement le corps du bout du pieds et eut pour toute réponse un grognement suivi d'une effluve mélangeant alcool et urine. Charmant mais au moins il ne semblait pas représenter un quelconque danger.

Mickey allait reprendre son tour de surveillance quand il aperçut un détail qui le dérangea grandement : tout autour de la maison il avait installé une ligne de sel afin d'empêcher les démons d'accéder à la maison mais apparemment l'abruti complètement saoul écroulé dans le jardin des Gallagher n'avait pas uniquement uriner dans son pantalon. D'une manière ou d'une autre il s'était également soulagé à proximité de sa ligne de défense et l'avait complètement dissoute. Plus rien n'empêchait les démons de rentrer et Mickey aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était le cas quand un hurlement dans la maison vint confirmer ses craintes.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte et pénétra dans la cuisine. Sous ses yeux, tout le mobilier avait été retourné et il pouvait voir Ian se battre dans le salon, Mandy et Fiona – une batte à la main – attaquaient une créature qui détenait une jeune rouquine qui hurlait. Il allait les rejoindre quand un corps dévala les escaliers de la cuisine : il reconnut le frère aîné d'Ian. Il alla vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie :

« - Hé ! T'es toujours avec moi ?

- Que... C'est qui ces gars ? Demanda Lip encore sonné. Pourquoi ils sont...

- Longue histoire mec, l'interrompit Mickey. Il sortit le couteau en argent qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et le tendit à Lip : Prends ça et dès qu'une de ces horreurs t'approche, plante la avec ça. Hésite pas, ok ? »

Lip n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le démon qui l'avait attaqué descendit les escaliers et Mickey lui tira une balle entre les deux sous le regard horrifié de Lip. Sous le choc, il suivit le mouvement quand Mickey le remis sur pieds. Voyant l'horreur qui se produisait dans le salon, il revint à la réalité :

« - Liam et Carl sont toujours en haut !

- Va les chercher, je m'occupes du salon. » ordonna Mickey en joignant le geste à la parole.

Rapidement ils rejoignit les autres, il tira de sous le canapé son sac dans lequel il avait caché quelques armes et en jeta une à sa sœur avant de faire glisser une dague en argent jusqu'à Ian. Par chance les deux armes atteignirent leur destinataire et Mickey se consacra sur leurs assaillants. Il aida les filles à libérer l'adolescente et s'occupa de liquider le démon. Son corps inerte heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd que couvrit des pas dans l'escalier. D'un même mouvement ils se retournèrent tous pour voir apparaître les trois Gallagher.

« - Ils sont juste derrière, informa Lip.

- Mandy, prends la voiture et va les mettre à l'abri chez Stan, ordonna-t-il en lui jetant un jeu de clé.

- Tu vas pas rester là seul ? S'inquiéta Fiona

- Je reste, répliqua Ian en s'essuyant la main pleine du sang du démon qu'il venait de tuer.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Lip

- Non, commença Fiona mais des pas dans l'escalier et le claquement de la porte de la cuisine leur signala qu'ils n'étaient plus seul.

- Tout le monde dehors, Mandy je t'appelle quand tout est clair. »

Mandy attrapa fermement le bras de Fiona, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que de la suivre ainsi que les plus jeunes de la fratrie. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière eux quand de nouveaux démons apparurent dans la maison, leurs regards fixaient sur les trois garçons. D'un geste de tête Mickey indiqua à Ian et Lip de s'occuper de ceux dans l'escalier pendant qu'il se chargeait des nouveaux arrivés.

Les coups volèrent, le sang imprégnant chaque mur du rez-de-chaussé sans que l'on puisse définir à qui il appartenait. Comme la veille, les démons ne cessaient d'apparaître au fur et à mesure que Mickey les éliminait et les choses n'allaient pas mieux pour les deux Gallagher. Lorsqu'un des démons mis un mauvais coup à Lip, lui faisant perdre connaissance, l'un des démons s'exclama furieux :

« - Ne le tuez pas, le Maître à besoin qu'il respire pour accomplir la prophétie !

- Ça, vous pouvez continuer de rêver ! » S'exclama Mickey en assénant un coup au dernier démon qui lui faisait fasse avant de rejoindre Ian.

Ensemble ils mirent K.O. les derniers démons, toute leur attention focalisée sur cette tâche et Mickey ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la fumée rentrer dans la maison et emplir les poumons de Lip. Lorsque Mickey réagit, c'était trop tard : Lip se relevait, le regard entièrement noir et un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Il s'épousseta avant d'accorder un regard au duo face à lui :

« - Merci Milkovich d'avoir protéger ce corps. Mes hommes de main sont un peu brute et ce garçon est précieux.

- Quitte ce corps tout de suite sale pourriture ! Grogna Mickey.

- Ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu compte faire dis moi ? Demanda le démon. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de force mon grand, alors fais moi plaisir : passe le bonjour à ta petite sœur – son corps me manque terriblement – et pousse toi de mon chemin.

- Va te faire foutre, répliqua Mickey en braquant son arme sur le front de Lip, tu quitteras pas cette maison.

- Mickey ! Paniqua Ian. C'est mon frère !

- Écoute donc le gamin...

- Désolé mec mais c'est plus ton frère et c'est la seule solution pour l'arrêter, répondit Mickey.

- Mick... S'il te plaît. Il doit exister un autre moyen. Pitié ne le tue pas. »

Mickey regarda Ian du coin de l'œil et vit son regard implorant. Sa main était crispé sur la crosse de l'arme, il savait que c'était la façon la plus efficace de se débarrasser d'un démon, notamment de celui qui avait pris possession car il avait déjà eu à faire à lui, il avait déjà du l'affronter ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il décidait d'exorciser ce démon, cela allait être long et difficile mais il ne put se résoudre à appuyer sur la détente et l'abattre comme un chien sous les yeux d'Ian. Il inspira profondément. Il baissa alors son arme sous le regard soulagé d'Ian avant de la relever rapidement et de frapper Lip au visage avec la crosse, le mettant instantanément K.O.

« - Qu'est ce que...

- Passe moi ta lame, ordonna Mickey, on a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance. »

Ian s'exécuta et observa Mickey prendre le couteau. Avec il déchira le tee shirt de Lip avant de s'entailler la paume de la main. Il préleva un peu de sang avec son autre puis commença à tracer un cercle sur le torse de son frère, puis un pentacle avec d'autres étranges symboles à l'intérieur. Ian le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils :

« - A quoi ça sert ? Demanda-t-il

- C'est un piège à démon, ça va éviter qu'il fasse n'importe quoi avec le corps de ton frère. Va me chercher de quoi l'attacher, on va l'emmener quelque part où on aura plus de temps pour trouver une solution et on ira rejoindre Mandy et le reste de ta famille.

- Ok. » répondit calmement Ian.

Il ramena de quoi attacher Lip à Mickey et ensemble ils ramassèrent les quelques objets susceptibles de leur être utile. Mickey sortit dans la rue et s'arrangea pour dérober un véhicule dans le voisinage avant de retourner chercher Ian. Ils commencèrent à porter le corps de Lip quand celui ci reprit connaissance mais Mickey prit sur lui d'immédiatement l'assommer de nouveau, prétextant ne pas vouloir supporter les dires du démon qui avait pris possession du plus ancien frère Gallagher. Ils déposèrent le corps sur la banquette arrière, suivi de près par deux sacs, et quittèrent le quartier.

Il rejoignirent un quartier de Chicago où Ian n'avait jamais mis les pieds et pour cause : il s'agissait d'une sorte de zone industrielle où la plupart des bâtiments étaient d'anciennes usines désaffectées. Mickey s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et demanda à Ian de le suivre. Ils sortirent le corps de Lip et l'entraînèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ian suivit Mickey dans la pénombre et descendit une volée de marches jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une cave – ou du moins à quelque chose de semblable. Mickey connaissait parfaitement les lieux et ne prit pas la peine d'allumer une quelconque lumière. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à destination, ils déposèrent Lip à même le sol et firent chemin inverse jusqu'à la voiture.

Plusieurs questions brûlaient les lèvres d'Ian : où étaient-ils ? Où avaient-ils laissé Lip ? Est ce qu'il risquait quelque chose ? Où allaient-ils maintenant ? Quand reviendraient-ils s'occuper de Lip ? Mais aucune d'entre elles ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et à la place il se concentra sur la route, reconnaissant le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt avec Mandy pour aller chez l'ami de Mickey. De loin Ian reconnut la voiture des Milkovich, à la place où Mandy l'avait garée il y a quelques heures de cela. Mickey se gara non loin et ils firent le reste du chemin à pieds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant une porte dont la peinture commençait à s'écailler à laquelle frappa Mickey trois coups. Mandy ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer à l'intérieur. Ian n'eut pas le temps de jeter un œil sur l'appartement dans lequel ils venaient de mettre les pieds que Fiona lui sauta dessus, le serrant dans ses bras.

« - Mon Dieu Ian, tu vas bien ! J'ai eu peur ! S'exclama-t-elle sans relâcher son étreinte. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est ce que... »

Elle s'interrompit, relâchant Ian et regarda autour d'eux, cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle fronça les sourcils et rapporta de nouveau son attention sur son petit frère :

« - Minute, il est où Lip ? Demanda-t-elle. Il était bien resté avec vous, non ?

- Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses dont il faut qu'on parle, répondit Ian – le regard triste – tout en lui prenant la main, et je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que tu t'assoies pour les entendre. »

* * *

**Notes :** Voilà ENFIN le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à l'écrire (satané blocage de m**de et planning surchargé) mais j'espère que l'attente en aura valu le coup. N'hésitez à me laisser un commentaire pour partager votre avis (ou même pour dire juste coucou si vous voulez ^^). Je vous dis à très vite ! Xoxo.


End file.
